Frozen Hearts
by Korrupted
Summary: Anna is a princess knight that protects Arendelle and it's Queen from all of her foes. While Ice Queen Elsa is known for her cold persona, only Anna knows just how loving and devoted she truly is. Can they withstand their enemies, or will the Princess Knight of Arendelle fall to protect her beloved Queen? AU, Plot with porn. Loosely based off AtomicRedBoots ElsAnna art series.
1. Crimson Snow

**A/N:** Okay, this is my first AU story. I know that a few of you are like; "But Courage-less is pretty damn alternate universe!" Well, not as much as this. In that, they are still senshi, on earth, fighting various foes. This shows Anna and Else as completely different characters, but the altering takes place at the coronation. So, I consider this AU. This is based/inspired by AtomicRedBoots artwork 'Hail the queen'. This will not follow the art perfectly.

On a side note, this fic will NOT be a sprawling series like Courage-less and A New Darkness will be. At most, I only expect this to go on about twenty chapters unless you guys desire it to go on. Yes, this one will feed heavily on the readers.

**WARNING:** This contains ElsAnna pairing and will contain lemons in future chapters. This is rated M for Violence, gore, Dark themes, possibly major character deaths, lemons, yuri, and language. Please be advised that if this bothers you, find a different ElsAnna fic that suits you better. Most of my fans know that I don't tolerate stupidity well.

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Frozen, nor the characters. I just like to play with them like an aunt. I didn't make them, nor do I have any claim to them, I just take them out for a fun day and then hand them back to Disney studios with way too many sugar filled treats in hand.

Inspired by AtomicRedBoots ElsAnna art series.

* * *

><p>"Ready the footmen! If that bastard breaks our ranks, I'll kill a man for every damn yard they get closer to the Queen!" The low growl of an order made the already terrifying young woman sound blood-thirsty, though whenever it came to the safety of the icy ruler, one never dared to defy Anna's orders.<p>

The strawberry blonde female was clad in her thick clothing, metal armor enhanced with rime ice that had been bestowed upon her by their queen, the scar that marked from across the bridge of her nose to along her left cheek granted her a furious air, the one that graced above her right eye created a sharp look of contempt for all that declared themselves foe to Queen Elsa. Anna couldn't care less what people thought of her sister; if Elsa asked her to plunge the world into chaos, then Anna would rend the very planet asunder and cast an eternal winter of sorrow upon the land. Elsa was her Queen, her sister. Damn the world, and all that lay within it if they stood against her. Her hands gripped the ice blade tightly, a snarl of hate on her face; a face that in another time, another place, may be alight with carefree joy and considered to be quite beautiful instead of colder than the harsh Nordic winter around them. If it was a battle the Weselton soldiers wanted, then a bloody battle they would get indeed.

Anna stood her ground firmly, a low, deadly growl of primal hate escaping her, the soldiers around her that could hear the unearthly sound trembling slightly at it, unsure if they wanted to simply stand aside to keep from being a target of the young warrior's blood-lust and berserker rage or rush ahead to save themselves from incurring her wrath later. "RRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!" The moment the first crossbow-toting man was within range, the young knight unleashed a mighty roar of rage at him, leaping at the male as she slashed her weapon at him, the ice blade cutting into his chest plate with ease and slicing through flesh, blood and intestines spilling out from the wound to paint his legs and the snow below him with hot crimson gore.

His gurgled cries of pain served only to fuel her desire to destroy, the frozen weapon plunging deep into the heart of another soldier as her own soldiers joined the fray with battle-cries of fury. Anna's vision was tinted red in her berserker state, her enraged features almost wild with murderous desire as she carved apart the maroon clad enemy, her fellow Arendelle fighters seeming to become infected by her battle-frenzy, their attacks true and deadly as they painted the Norwegian snow the sickly red of war, a slurry of death being trod upon to continue pushing back the advancing fighters. The blood-lust was almost contagious, the Arendelle soldiers wild on the snowy battlefield in their attempts to slaughter their enemy, the now terrified forces of the merchant king scrambling to break rank and flee for their very lives, the screams of fear and agony mingling with the enraged roars of Anna's legion. "HAIL TO THE QUEEN, YOU FUCKERS!" She bellowed as another man fell to her ice blade, the blood flecks on her face a rusty red against the smattering of freckles that lay on her lightly tanned cheeks as her weapon cleaved another retreating Weselton man in two, his blood and innards pooling below his divided form.

"WESELTON, TO ME!" A deep voice demanded from across the field, a large amount of the men regrouping with renewed resolve to strike against the battle-crazed soldiers.

The freckled warrior princess found herself surrounded by five men, the small frame of the girl largely unintimidating compared to theirs, yet a dark chuckle escaped her. Her blue eyes were as hard as the rime ice that rested atop her left shoulder and was growing along her vambrace, a cruel grin on her scarred face. "Five against one? That's hardly fair. I suppose I should take my time in killing you just to even the odds." Anna goaded, watching as their eyes darkened at her words and they all rushed at her as one.

Anna hunkered down a bit, her stance strong, her ice blade ready as she waited. The very moment she could, the warrior thrust her blade out, the razor sharp sword punching it's way through the eye of the man, blood rushing from the wound as he dropped heavily to the snow below him. A roar of anger sounded from behind her, but she didn't move to dodge or block him. Instead, her shoulder piece lashed out, ice spikes running him through as he choked on crimson fluid, sinking to the scarlet powder slowly when they retracted. The man to her left dashed in, Anna raising her sword for a parry as the one on her right quickly tried to join his fellow in attacking her, the rime ice on her vambrace warding off his strike. Yet a sharp twinge of pain erupted from her right side, hissing at the sensation angrily; she had forgotten about that one.

Clapping her left hand over her wound, Anna swung her blade in an arc, the tip catching her attacker's throat to slice it open. The air in his body rushed from the slash, the sound almost eerily similar to the sound of a reed flute being played mournfully, his life-blood spraying out to splash onto her midnight blue armor. Just then, the heavy footfalls of a giant creature were heard from her side of the field, distracting her two opponents just long enough for her to lop the head off the closest man. "And then there was one." She snarled.

The princess grinned icily at him, watching the man shift to a fighting stance as he hoisted a dagger from his boot with his left hand, his short sword in his right. 'Finally, this bastard might just give me a challenge!' The young woman inwardly hoped, watching as the man charged for her, Anna changing her grip ever so slightly to ready herself against the dual blade wielder.

However, his approach was halted rather abruptly by a huge, snow and ice foot stepping on him unceremoniously, the sickened crunch and snap of his bones muffled by the enchanted limb. Anna turned to face her snowy rescuer, her face a pout of childish anger. "Marshmallow! I could have handled him!" She seethed at the huge creature, his glowing blue eyes seeming alight with an impish malice.

"Anna, go. Fight the others. Marshmallow will help." The behemoth stated in his rough, grating voice. "Marshmallow felt you getting injured."

Anna lifted her right hand to see that it was caked in blood, a small testament to the force of the blow she had taken; not only had it gone through her metal armor, but Elsa's rime ice too. In all likelihood, she would have died had it not been for the ice. A tiny smirk graced her lips as she realized Elsa's forethought had saved her life, rejoining the fray with renewed vigor. "ARENDELLE! PAINT THE FJORD WITH WESELTON BLOOD!" She declared, the surge of her troops' cheer adding to the brutality of their attacks.

After another hour, the battle came to a close, not a single maroon clad warrior alive to tell the tale. Anna's streak of platinum blonde hair had partially escaped the braid, the warrior taking stock of the area. She spotted a fallen Weselton man closer than he should have been to the palace, taking note he was roughly five yards past where her company had originally started. Five yards closer to her sister, to her Queen. Without a word, the woman lifted her sword with both hands and slashed five of her own soldiers apart, the rest looking on in fear. "FIVE YARDS?! The next time a man gets this far, I'll kill ten of you idiots!" She raged before turning her back to them. "Get these bodies sorted out and off the fjord. Anything of value we keep, but take off their heads if they are intact enough. Burn the bodies and send the Duke a reminder of why you don't fuck with Arendelle." The princess decreed, the men scurrying to obey.

Marshmallow walked beside the knight as she moved towards the palace, her hand still clapped over the wound. Part of her dreaded allowing Elsa to see another injury on her, but it seemed to be unavoidable, the girl walking to the large throne room doors and pushing them open with her left hand. Olaf seemed to be busily rushing about the room with a tray of food, his perpetually happy expression serene compared to her bloody, battered body. Sitting upon the large, wolf fur covered throne sat Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

The elder sister was the image of regal beauty, her platinum blond hair slightly wild in her side braid, a rouge-ish air cast upon her. Her blue eyes were like flawless ice in the brightest of summer sunlight, her pale skin accented by the barest sprinkle of freckles, making the twenty three year old queen seem her sister's age if not younger. Her clothing comprised of black legging, a black top that had a long neck, and a dark and light blue tunic that had only a left sleeve, the right a low slung band that was lined with fur. Her legs sported long brown leather boots, her long legs planted firmly on the floor as Anna walked to halt just below the steps to the throne and dropped to one knee in respect. "My Queen, we have defeated the Weselton force. We sustained only minor casualties, but I will be sending the Duke a parting gift from his soldiers." The princess stated, hoping that her sister wouldn't notice the sluggishly bleeding cut on her side.

"I see. Perhaps I can send him an early frost too. It would be such a shame if his crops were damaged by a bit of early winter. I know how he does rely on his textile goods for his trades." Elsa vaguely noted, a contemptuous tone in her voice. Anna noted on more than one occasion that in another world, Elsa's voice may have been so much sweeter, softer. But that was as likely as herself being a love-sick twit of a girl.

Elsa motioned for her younger sister to rise, her blue eyes glancing about the room to ensure they were along before a smile crossed her lips, the simple emotion softening her entire form. "Are you hungry, Anna? I know you always are after a battle." The queen's voice was gentle, kind. A voice none but Anna was allowed to hear.

The girl in question broke into a grin of thanks as she righted herself, her own blue hues also notably softened. "Starved, actually." She admitted, Olaf chuckling happily as he approached with a tray of sandwiches; Anna's favorite. The simple food could be so versatile, so many flavors from sweet to savory held within two pieces of bread.

She quickly cleaned her hands in a bowl of water and dried them before lifting out two sandwiches from the tray, -one in each hand- looking every bit like a child who had just been offered their deepest desires with her joy. Elsa's eyes traced her sister's face slowly, lingering on the scars on her nose and cheek. She could recall how those were formed; they were the reason for her kingdom standing alone and her cold hate of other rulers.

_-A twenty one year old Elsa hurried through the the halls of the castle, trembling from head to toe. She didn't want to run, but she very well couldn't use her magic either. She didn't have much control over the ice and snow that called to her from her own veins, the newly crowned queen dashing madly to hide from the fifth prince of the Southern Isles. He had come with the intent to court her, his younger brother making eyes at her sister instead, though Elsa was deeply angered by this for reasons she couldn't fathom; she hadn't seen the girl in years, and the sight had caused her to feel off. Still, that Virdi man had no right to try and procure a kiss from her, though she half thought she should have let him just so he would have frozen where he stood. Instead, she struck him for his insolence and tried to get back to the ball when he took chase in his anger._

_Her gloved hands fumbled with a locked door as Virdi advanced on her, his naked sword in his hand. Did he really mean to kill her in her own castle?! Anna would be next in line if- Suddenly the sight of Hans trying to catch the eye of the young princess made sense to her. If she was unwilling to marry away the throne, he would remove her and leave Hans to try for the other heir instead. The very thought of either man laying their hands on Anna enraged the queen, pulling off one of her gloves to ready herself to attack. She would be damned if she would go down without a fight, not while Anna's safety was on the line._

_"Elsa, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for..." Her words died on her lips as the princess took in the prince holding a sword in front of a grimly determined Elsa. "Oh** HELL** no." The strawberry blonde hissed as she connected the dots._

_Elsa watched as the younger girl swiftly grasped a short sword from a nearby suit of armor, moving to put herself between the queen and her attacker. It was almost comical of a sight; a small, delicate looking princess of eighteen holding a sword defiantly while clad in an elaborate dress of various green hues standing between an experienced warrior prince and a very inexperienced queen. Virdi must have realized the humor as a small chuckle escaped him moments before his hazel eyes hardened, lunging at the two women. The sound of steel hitting steel caused Elsa to gasp, Anna locking her blade with the male's as a cold grin crossed her lips, the auburn haired man stunned. "That all you got?" She mocked, lifting her right foot to slam into his stomach, the prince staggering backwards._

_He was positively livid as he stood upright again, his broad nose flaring in his anger. Again, he dashed at the duo, the younger one weaving both herself and the queen aside to nimbly dodge his charge. Anna this time dashed at him, swinging the blade at his head in silent fury, Virdi lifting his to block hastily. They once again locked blades as Elsa looked on in shocked silence. When had her sister learned to fight with a sword? As if sensing the mental question, the dueling princess giggled coldly and spoke in a voice edged with focus. "What? Did you really expect me to just talk to paintings for thirteen years?"_

_However, Virdi took advantage of her momentary distraction and shoved her backwards, his blade swinging almost wildly as it swept across her face, Anna crying out in pain as the blade cut along the bridge of her nose, then cut deeply diagonally across her cheek. "Ahh!"_

_Elsa, however, only saw the color red. The queen wasn't sure if it was Anna's blood or the rage that was bubbling inside of her chest, but she didn't care. All that she cared about was that Anna, the sister she had closed herself off from to protect, had been injured by Virdi. Elsa's blue eye narrowed in fury as ice gathered around her hands, the prince seeing this with wide eyes as Anna staggered back to her feet, her face red with her own blood. "Witchcraft..." He breathed, a new fire in his eyes as he raced for the queen again, disarming the injured princess easily when she tried to stand against him._

_Elsa yelled in hate as spikes of ice rose from the floor to try to impale him, the man halting his run to back off once again. When Anna tried to strike him with her sword again, he struck her open cheek with a fist before kicking away her weapon, lifting her by her hair. "I'll kill her, you witch! Don't think I wont!" Virdi snarled, Elsa watching him carefully as he rest his sword edge against her collarbone._

_However, he failed to notice the ice that was gathering in Anna's left hand, not seeing it form a hilt in her grip, nor the beautifully deadly ice blade that grew from it. All he heard was the injured girl muttering, "Long live the Queen. Bitch." And felt what seemed like frozen death sink into the side of his skull as she leaned to the side. The pain only lasted a moment, the body collapsing to the floor in a pool of his own blood as lay Virdi dead._

_Elsa was panting in worry as Anna stumbled a bit, her face and hair drenched in blood as she moved closer to the queen. "Anna! Oh, I thought he would kill-"_

_"You have fucking ice powers? Is that why the fuck you left me alone all these years? What, you mean you couldn't have told me that like a normal person?!" Anna interrupted angrily, snarling when she licked her lips and tasted the coppery flavor of her own blood._

_Elsa stared in shock for a moment before running forward to embrace her sister for the first time in thirteen years, almost sobbing with relief. "I thought I was going to lose you. Anna, I nearly killed you once. I didn't want to accidentally do that again." She admitted, feeling her sister hug her back firmly. "Mother and Father thought it was for the best."_

_"Yeah. And they also thought it was a great idea to take a trip during storm season. I dare to say they didn't always come up with the best plans." Elsa heard the strawberry blonde utter softly, the tone a gentle snipe at their dead parents fated voyage.-_

Elsa had kept a good relationship with the Spanish and French dignitaries, but Weselton and the Southern Isles had been outraged at the death of the prince, even when it had been self defense. They had called her a monster. Anna had threatened their lives with the ice sword in return, her face still coated in blood. The queen walked over to stand behind her sister and wrap her arms around the smaller girl's waist, hearing the hiss of pain before she pulled away quickly, a stern expression on her features. "Anna..." She spoke in a warning tone, the princess grinning apologetically. "Show me. Now." The queen demanded.

Anna blushed slightly as she unbuckled her armor and pulled her shirt off carefully, leaving only her breastband in place to be her only cloth covering for her chest. The would seemed to feel worse than it was; a long, shallow gash along her ribs. "It's not that bad, Elsa." The warrior soothed, only to find herself in a tight embrace from the queen everyone regarded as frigid and uncaring. Only Anna knew differently. She knew just how warm and loving a person her sister could be, even if it was only towards her and Olaf.

Elsa pulled back and leaned down to place a fierce kiss on Anna's lips, holding her battered warrior against her body firmly before they were both equally breathless, only then allowing them to pant for air. "Anna, you must be more careful. I. Can't. Lose you." The platinum blonde queen emphasized, her eyes full of concern.

Anna leaned up and gently grasped her sister's tunic collar, tugging her lips back to her own. "You won't. I promise, I will always be by your side, Elsa." She huskily replied when she broke the kiss.

Properly reassured, Elsa let go of Anna again, the younger woman lifting her sandwiches once more before her expression took on a more innocently curious air. "Hey, Elsa?" She inquired in a soft voice.

Elsa had been lifting a chocolate to her lips when she turned back towards her shirtless sister. "Hmm?" She hummed as the candy was popped into her mouth, her own features soft with ease.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Anna, let it go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, there it is. Chapter one of my AU series. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Busily blinking at the screen in confusion? Well, don't worry. I wasn't ever going to write a Frozen fic. And then I saw the art and this happened. Go give the art a look-see and don't forget to leave a review if you liked this. Remember, the length of this fic is up to all y'all.


	2. Stoic Wishes

**A/N:** First of, I would like to say- HOLY HELL, 205 VIEWS IN LESS THAN 24 HOURS?! I am super happy that this is ending up loved. I really hope that I continue to do well with writing this for all y'all. So, it is with great pride that I present you with the second chapter of Frozen Hearts. Don't forget to look at the art that this was inspired by: 'Hail the queen' by AtomicRedBoots on deviant art.

Also, there is a gift at the end of this chapter for all y'all who are reading this. There may not always be such a gift, but in honor of the following this has garnered in such a short amount of time, I felt it best.

**WARNING:** Dark themes, yuri, foul language, blood, gore, violence, and all that stuff that makes this worthy of an M rated fic resides here. If this does not suit you, please feel free to look at a different fic. Don't make me hurt you for stupidity.

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Frozen, nor the characters. Disney does. I just take them out for a few drinks, cop a few cheap feels, and then return them all rather flustered back to Walt. This fic is inspired by the ElsAnna art series by AtomicRedBoots. 

* * *

><p>Elsa sat up in her large bed, her expression full of gentle adoration as she took in the sight of the slumbering warrior princess beside her. If she was the one full of beauty and grace, her sister certainly didn't inherit a single ounce of those traits; long strawberry blonde hair was tangled around her head, various parts cow-licked in seemingly impossible ways, the lock of blonde hair draped across her face, her arms haphazardly resting across her head. Awake, Anna was the very image of death incarnate to her foes, a reminder of why Elsa was the Ice Queen, and her kingdom was one to be feared at best. Asleep, and Anna looked like a child who may never wake up from her messy slumber, drool idly starting to run from the corner of her mouth, her snores loud enough to make Elsa want to wrap a pillow over her ears some nights. The young queen trailed her fingertips along the jawline of the sleeping knight, Elsa hearing her grumble softly in content at the contact, a wide grin crossing her lips. "I love you." She whispered and swooped in to place a feather-light kiss on the scar that cross the bridge of her little sister's nose, the warrior shifting below her lazily.<p>

"El...sa...?"

The blonde queen blinked at her slowly waking lover, her fingertips lovingly caressing the smaller woman's collarbone as she lay on her side above the shirtless knight. Elsa had covered the wound in rime ice, carefully crafting it to heal the only person on this earth that truly mattered to the powerful queen. Blue eyes slowly opened, Anna's expression alight with tender adoration for the other woman, her arms finding themselves circling around Elsa's waist. A soft hum of happiness flitted into the air from the princess, tugging her elder sister atop of her hips. "Elsa, what are you doin' up?" She half slurred, her foggy mind not grasping that her queen had at some point of the night shed her tunic, her black clothing still in place.

The regal woman chuckled before placing a few kisses on Anna's throat, suckling right below her ear as she huskily replied, "Just thinking about you." The reply was coy, full of dark seduction as the girl moaned soft, her battle-scarred face turning red as she squirmed, her hands clutching at Elsa's back in heady desire.

She had wanted to do this last night, but the queen had demanded that she rest, refusing to even consider the two of them entering their rather passionate dance of dominance and wills. However, Anna was panting heavily, her short nails digging into the cloth covered spine above her, sounding anything but the terrifying knight of Arendelle that she truly was. Elsa emitted a tiny growl as she pressed their lips together once more, eager to please her strong sister.

"Ahhh, true love. It shall certainly conquer all foes."

The male voice suddenly in the room started both Anna and Elsa, the regal queen sitting bolt upright as both of their faces burned crimson, two sets of blue eyes spotting the intruder sitting in a plush armchair a very wise distance away. Kristoff's grin was gentle and sincere, his brown eyes inquiring and full of understanding in his grey-ish face, his somewhat twig-like hair neatly styled atop his head. The man tilted his head respectfully to the two royal women, his hands in front of him with the fingertips touching, his features illuminated by the various colored crystals he wore on ropes, sashes, and his cloak. "Your Majesty. Princess. How are you both doing today?" He inquire nonchalantly, as if he wasn't sitting in the same room with two sisters in a very compromising position.

Elsa was internally groaning at the intrusion; Kristoff had an uncanny knack for coming to the castle at the most inopportune of times. The last time, she and Anna had been in a very... passionate embrace when he had somehow magicked his way into her bed chamber, a shirtless Anna chasing him from the room, bellowing in her rage at being interrupted, her ice blade in hand as the young troll chief dashed swiftly away, showing shocking agility despite his body being more like stone than human flesh these days. Elsa had been livid at his arrival, but he had come to warn the duo about the Weselton army marching towards them on the frozen fjord, and thus she couldn't remain too angry. "Kristoff, there had better be a damn good reason for you being in my bed chamber at this hour..." The Ice Queen growled in warning, a bit of frost collecting in the air at her irritation.

The man stood, his broad shoulders and heavily muscled physique showing his tremendous physical strength, his skin a roughly textured light grey tone, a few toadstools growing upon his form. He had once been human, or so he and the late chieftain had said, but his constant exposure to troll magic had changed him. The blonde troll mage stated once that before the trolls took him and Sven in, he had been learning the ice trade, but had become fascinated by the magic of his new family. He had stopped ice harvesting and lived among them, trying to learn as they did until their ancient and mysterious magic had bonded to him. When Elsa had first met the young man, he had still been learning under Pabbie, the thirteen year old having come with his adoptive grandfather and mentor to see the King and Queen, Anna not permitted to be there as Elsa was in their company. Kristoff had been far more human back then, his skin a bit rougher than a normal human's, only a few strands of his hair more twig-like than typical, and wearing clothes that would help any normal person stave off the frigid air of late autumn. His build was already growing to be powerful, her father later mentioning that the boy would have possibly been a very talented ice harvester under different circumstances.

As the years progressed, Elsa watched as the boy grew more and more troll like, and as he grew into a man. His skin became more like the stone of his family, and as such the amount of clothes he wore steadily decreased due to no longer feeling the chill of the Norwegian winter, though he refused to wear less than a loin cloth for his own sense of modesty. As his powers progressed, the amount of crystals on his person increased, his speech growing to sound less like an unsure boy and more like a wise sage. When Pabbie finally turned into an unmoving stone, Kristoff donned the mantle of his mentor, swearing fealty to Elsa in exchange for her assurance of protection for his kind. He had been the first to discover the secret of the two sister's budding romance, his only utterance, "Love is something precious and rare. If it is pure and true, does it matter?"

However, the mage was once again keeping her from properly enjoying a morning with her princess, and it seemed that it was of importance. "I fear I do, Queen Elsa. The mountains whisper of men from the far waters coming next. The trees groan in awe of the mighty weapons they bring with them." His brown eyes hardened slightly. "The Southern Isles are on the move at last."

"Not on my fucking watch." Anna snarled as she sat up, Elsa shifting to block Kristoff's view of her nearly bare torso with her own body jealously; as much as she knew that Kristoff had no interest in Anna, a part of the queen always had a gnawing worry that if things had been different for him, the troll chief could have very well been an obstacle for Anna's heart.

Instead, the platinum haired woman narrowed her gaze, her mind whirling at lightning speeds. She knew that the brothers would arrive sooner or later, but they had only just faced an army the day before. Surely they were hoping that either Arendelle had fallen, or that they had taken sufficient casualties to weaken them for an assault. "How long before they arrive?" Her voice was sharp and cold, the voice of the frigid ruler all but her sister and Olaf knew.

"Three weeks. The ice on the fjord will halt the ships and slow them for a while, but not stop them." Was the reply.

Anna swiftly stood, hissing at the rime covered wound being disturbed in her haste before hunting for a shirt, tugging it on. "Then I better get training." She informed her sister and their guest, leaving the room as she buckled on her scabbard belt, her ice sword at her side.

The queen turned her attention back for Kristoff, seeing him return to sitting as a feeling of unease built within her. "There's more, isn't there?" The blonde prompted, a stoic nod from her old friend.

As much as Anna saw her gentle, loving side, Kristoff was allowed to see a warmer side known as friendship that he and Olaf were granted. "Your powers are not yet fully realized, Elsa. I fear that if you are not careful, you may lead to the destruction of that which you hold dear."

His words caused the woman to stiffen, absurdly wondering if her heart had just frozen in her chest. She might hurt her Anna? Kill Anna? That wasn't possible. She would never do that! As if sensing her internal panic, the troll chief waved his left hand through the air between them, the space distorting until the hazy image of Elsa holding a lifeless Anna on the battlefield appeared, her mouth open in a blood-curdling screech of heart-broken agony. A deep wound was pouring blood from the center of her sister's chest, another one visible on her left side through destroyed armor. "She is the one weakness you truly possess. They may come to discover this and kill her. She would die for you, Queen Elsa, and you would perish of a broken heart."

The image vanished, Elsa unaware of the tears running down her cheeks. "What... What must I do?" She croaked out in a rough voice. She would do anything to protect Anna.

Kristoff sat in silence for a few more moments before speaking to her, "I do not know. This is a possible future, not a destined fate. Perhaps you must learn more of your powers, or perhaps you must forbid her from battle. I can't tell. I wish there was more I could do for you, Elsa." The male admitted.

The woman sighed before glancing up at the stone skinned man warily, a tiny smile on her lips. "You're growing a bit of moss. Right here." She tapped above her left eyebrow, the man smirking casually as he stood once more.

"Yes. That does happen." He stated, walking to the door moments before one of his yellow crystals glowed softly, causing him to halt. His green cloak had vines growing from it, moss and various fungi starting to edge their way onto the once cotton material. Kristoff turned only his head back to face the woman, his brown eyes full of a curious knowing. "Perhaps you should learn to remove ice as well, not just create it. It may be wise to look into that magic, Ice Queen Elsa." He informed her, swiftly walking out the doorway.

Elsa blinked at the open door he had left through, utterly confused. How could she learn to thaw ice? She knew how to create snow, ice, and craft life from it well, but to negate it? That was a mystery for her to solve.

* * *

><p>"Anna~! Would you like something to eat?" Olaf inquired as the young knight trained against Kai, the rather heavy set butler holding a broadsword in his hands.<p>

"Not now, Olaf." She grunted out through grit teeth as she pushed away from her mentor, panting from the exertion.

Kristoff had said that the various princes of the Southern Isles were coming to attack Elsa, and Anna would be damned if she would let them have that chance. Nothing would stop her from keeping her queen safe. No man, woman, or child would be spared from her blade if they dared to threaten her sister. Anna was first and foremost Elsa's loyal warrior princess, second her sister and lover; her own safety meant nothing in comparison to the powerful blonde's. The nearly white streak in her hair was pulled to her right braid as usual, her blue eyes full of cold determination as she charged at Kai. She hooked her blade around his and yanked it away, snaking the tip to lay against his throat before he stated with a proud grin, "I yield."

Anna lowered her weapon, her face covered with a thin layer of sweat as she used her blade to salute him respectfully, her mentor bowing to the young princess in return. She walked to the side of the training hall, her footsteps light on the earthen floors, watching other soldiers salute and bow if they were not sparring as she passed them. This was her sanctuary, her place to get away from everything and unwind while breaking in the rookies. Occasionally, literally if they mouthed off for their captain being a female.

"Princess Anna, might I have a word?"

The warrior turned her head to see Kristoff striding towards her, a few of the soldiers shying away from the troll man nervously; it was as if they feared his condition was contagious. The strawberry blonde nodded and took charge of a tankard filled with water, drinking deeply from it before speaking, her voice edged with a slight pant. "What is it, Kristoff?"

He looked about before motioning that they take their conversation to somewhere more private,the woman leading him to a meeting room before resting her hand on her sword hilt, waiting. The man blinked at the nervous gesture, then spoke calmly. "Anna, you must rest and recover for now. Do not train. Do not push yourself. I ask this of you as your friend." He urged, concern edged onto his strong features; features that Anna herself felt she might have been attracted to in another life.

However, his request for her to be idle angered the young woman, her scarred face seeming to grow into a deadly expression of rage. "Like hell I will. Those fuckers won't get near my sister. Not if I have anything to say about it. I have to train to stay strong, to protect her. Now, I have an attack dummy in there that I wanna maim." The princess snarled out, making her way back towards the door.

But he reached out and took a firm hold of her wrist, his voice stern and commanding. "Anna, you must heed my warning. I have seen a future with you slain, and I do not wish for it to come to pass."

She halted, half out of shock and half because she knew his grip was impossible to break. The warrior looked in the eyes as he went on. "There is a future where you fall for the sake of Elsa. One where you lose your life, and your soul. We have been friends these last three years, and I do not wish to see my friend die." His grip eased as Anna removed her wrist from his hand, rubbing it in silence. "We will help slow the invaders, the trolls and I. We have magic that can cripple their machines and destroy their troops. It is time my people and I joined the battle of the kingdom that protects us."

The knight blinked slowly, her eyes lowering to the fire crystal that lay over his heart, watching it glow and flicker red with his conviction. "Does the Queen know of your plan?" Anna inquired, half knowing the answer.

"Of course not. She would call it foolish and insist that I do nothing of the sort. She is not as frigid as she tries to appear, but you already know this well."

Blue eyes locked with gentle brown, the young warrior feeling fear for her friend for the first time. "You'll come back to us, won't you? Kristoff, you're our friend too. Both you and Sven. Promise me that you'll return to the castle victorious." She pleaded, sounding less like a fearsome soldier and more like a scared little sister.

Kristoff smiled at her softly and pulled her against his stone body, hugging her firmly as he assured her, "I promise I will do all that I can to return to you and Elsa. You have my word."

Anna hugged him as hard as she could muster, finally breaking the embrace as he removed a shining blue crystal from about his neck, placing it into her hands. "When all else fails, try love." He informed her, pulling away more so that he could transform into a boulder and burrow into the dirt floor, returning to his home.

Anna looked at the curious crystal, arching her eyebrow at it before tying it to her sword belt. She would keep it close, but she fully planned on returning it when Kristoff returned after the coming battle. Still, the princess wanted to train regardless of the warning, walking out swiftly to locate the attack dummy and unsheathing her blade, the frozen edge always razor sharp. With a mighty roar of rage, she began to lay into it, envisioning it as Hans, hacking it apart viciously. How dare he try to attack her land? Her kingdom? Her sister? "You won't get away with this." She snarled to the utterly destroyed item, picturing the man laying in bloody pieces at her feet as she panted heavily.

She would end him if he dared to try. 

* * *

><p>Preview of the next chapter: <p>

_Anna was sore. Three days of training to help her prepare for the upcoming battle was difficult with her healing injury. Dusk was setting in, and Elsa was likely wrapping up the meeting with the Italian dignitaries. She turned to look at the crystal still tied to her belt, assured by the soft glow of ice blue that it offered her. Kristoff was the closest thing she had to a brother, and the thought of losing him truly did trouble the fierce warrior. However, the sound of the door opening pulled her from her pensive state, looking up to see Elsa scowling at the floor. "Elsa, come to bed." The princess half pleaded, half commanded, the queen sighing as she pulled off her tunic in surrender to her demands._

_"They are trying to send a small army to aid us, but they will not make it before nearly three weeks is out." The blonde admitted as she tugged off her boots. "I may need a few more minutes to send a request to Spain for more aid."_

_The warrior waited until Elsa had set aside the leather items before lunging up, wrapping her strong arms around the older woman and yanking her to the bed childishly. "But I want my Elsa to snuggle with, now!" She whined, feeling the blonde struggle only halfheartedly, giggling slightly._

_"Anna! I have things to deal with! Royal things that are boring, and sadly needed!" Elsa protested, biting back a tiny moan as her sister teasingly nibbled her earlobe, the tip of her tongue trailing on the highly sensitive skin._


	3. Whispered Lullaby

A/N: I am SO sorry for the delay at getting this up. MY schedule has become completely screwed now that the morning shift starts at OH-DARK HUNDRED hours. I hate retail sometimes. Anyways, this IS the smut you have been waiting for! Yes, this chapter is smut. A nice healthy dose of vitamin C for all those ElsAnna lovers. No, I will not apologize for this chapter. So there.

***WARNING! CAUTION! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!***: This contains GIRL ON GIRL SEX. YES, this is incest between two fictional princesses owned by Disney. Which I lovingly refer to as PrIncest. Because I am so alone... READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. AND I SWEAR TO THE GODS THAT IF YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT THE GRAPHIC NATURE OF THIS CHAPTER, I WILL APPEAL TO TYR TO SMITE YOU!

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Frozen, or the characters. Disney does. I just take them out for a night of wild partying and way too much fun before dropping them back off at the studio parking lot before Walt wakes up to check on them. This fanfic is inspired by AtomicRedBoots ElsAna art 'Hail the queen' on deviant art. You really should give her AU Frozen series a look-see. It's fantastic.

I do, however, own the song Maiden On The Fjord, as I literally just whipped it up off the top of my head an hour ago. I'm actually rather proud of it. So, yeah.

* * *

><p>Anna was sore. Three days of training to help her prepare for the upcoming battle was difficult with her healing injury. Dusk was setting in, and Elsa was likely wrapping up the meeting with the French dignitaries. She turned to look at the crystal still tied to her belt, assured by the soft glow of ice blue that it offered her. Kristoff was the closest thing she had to a brother, and the thought of losing him truly did trouble the fierce warrior. However, the sound of the door opening pulled her from her pensive state, looking up to see Elsa scowling at the floor. "Elsa, come to bed." The princess half pleaded, half commanded, the queen sighing as she pulled off her tunic in surrender to her demands.<p>

"They are trying to send a small army to aid us, but they will not make it before nearly three weeks is out." The blonde admitted as she tugged off her boots. "I may need a few more minutes to send a request to Spain for more aid."

The warrior waited until Elsa had set aside the leather items before lunging up, wrapping her strong arms around the older woman and yanking her to the bed childishly. "But I want my Elsa to snuggle with _now!_"She whined, feeling the blonde struggle only half-heartedly, giggling slightly.

"Anna! I have things to deal with! Royal things that are boring, and sadly needed!" Elsa protested, biting back a tiny moan as her sister teasingly nibbled her earlobe, the tip of her tongue trailing on the highly sensitive skin.

Anna could feel Elsa's resolve wavering, one of her hands sliding under the hem on her shirt to glide gently across her flawless, pale skin, her lips just below her queen's ear as a tiny whimpering sigh escaped the woman in her grasp. The blonde tilted her head to the side, offering the princess more of her throat as her chest arched into the hand that was toying with one breast over her breast-band. Elsa could feel her face growing flushed, her body eagerly heating up in response to the warrior's actions, unable to halt the breathy moans and sighs that escaped her parted lips. Anna's free hand eased it's grip around her waist, her nimble digits tracing lower at a maddeningly slow pace, deliberately halting when she could feel the heat radiating from her sister's center just to toy with her. The scarred knight pulled the queen flush against her body as she sat up, elated by the whimpers of need that her lover couldn't stop from floating past her lips, the sound egging her on. "Anna, please don't torture me like th-this..." The queen pleaded in a voice thick with lust, her blue eyes closed.

The warrior princess smirked before capturing her sister's lips in a passionate kiss, her tongue tracing Elsa's lower lip in a sort of domineering request for entry, the older girl happily admitting her. Slowly, still moving at that same maddening pace, her fingers slid up to the waistband of the leggings and loosened the ties just enough to allow her hand to slip into them. She was almost giddy with desire at the warm wetness that she found between Elsa's legs, her agile fingers tracing around the sensitive area just above her opening, a deep, throaty moans escaping the platinum blonde ruler to be muffled by her mouth. She knew that she wanted to keep Elsa waiting, to keep tormenting her until she was about to burst with need. But still, she had a duty to please her queen, and that was above anything she wanted.

Lightly, Anna pressed her fingers against the tiny bundle of nerves, feeling the woman bucking her hips slightly as a soft whimper was voiced, breaking through the last of Anna's resistance. The princess knight growled just slightly as she withdrew her hand and swiftly pushed her sister onto the bed, shifting to straddle the blushing queen as her hands nearly torn off her top in her lusty haste. Blue eyes traveled over ivory skin, her hands trailing up the same route to yank away the cloth that held the queen's bust in check. Elsa was panting harshly by the time she felt Anna's hands kneading her breasts, her gaze hazy as the Ice Queen took in her sister's scarred features, reaching upwards to caress her most faithful knight's cheek in a tender gesture. The woman wanted to remove the rest of her clothing, to demand Anna to hurry up and stop making her wait like this, but she did not; Anna was the one in control this time and she refused to trespass upon that power. "Ah... Anna..."

When the princess turned her face to lightly kiss the inside of her wrist as she stroked her cheek, a gentle grin broke out onto the frigid woman's features, though it was quickly changed into an expression of intense pleasure the very second that the strawberry blonde leaned down and began to suckle at her throat. Her hands moved to grip Anna's mostly uncovered back, her short nails clawing at the battle-marred surface lightly as she felt the knight's struggling to remove her pants while maintaining her position atop of her elder sister. Elsa lifted her hips to allow her to tug the cloth defense free, the smaller warrior moving long enough to tear them off the rest of the way and practically throw them across the room. Though she was used to her sister looking at her naked form, the open expression of awe always made the queen feel special; half the time, she felt her abilities a curse, the streak of white-blonde in Anna's hair a reminder of just how dangerous she could be to the one she loved.

_'Elsa, I fear that if you are not careful, you may lead to the destruction of that which you hold dear.'_

Kristoff's words echoed through her head with terrifying clarity, Elsa pulling the smaller girl against her more slender frame suddenly and kissing her passionately. She couldn't bear to imagine a world without her dear knight by her side, and she couldn't live with herself if she was the cause of it. Finally, the woman broke the kiss as Anna impishly grinned, shoving Elsa flat once more as devilish blue eyes took in the bare form of the queen under her own clad in only a breast band, the small patch of rime ice on her side, and a loincloth. "Hmmmm... It would seem that I have encountered particularly stunning territory. I believe a more thorough search must be launched to ensure that it is ready for more... rigorous endeavors." The warrior crooned in a shockingly seductive tone.

A tiny smirk found it's way onto Elsa's lips as she watched Anna, her pale form flushed. "Anna, you know military scouting lingo isn't sexy..." She teased as the strawberry haired woman slowly slid down her body until blue eyes met blue with her face at the same level as the queen's navel.

"But I can _make_ it sexy."

_'By the GODS, you can.' _Elsa mused moments before she felt the familiar sensation of Anna's tongue running along her clit, the woman arching her entire form as a long, drawn out moan floated from her lips, her fingers clutching at the sheets below her.

Anna was grinning against Elsa's soft skin, her agile tongue flicking the tiny nub side to side for a moment or two before she closed her lips on the area to suck on it, feeling her sister's hands suddenly gripping her hair. The younger woman wrapped her arms around Elsa's thighs and drew her closer, applying pressure to the sensitive item with the ease of practice before moving just a bit lower to run the muscle along the now dripping opening. She loved the tart flavor of Elsa's pleasure, her tongue diving into the woman's center at the nearly frantic arching of her hips, a moan of her own lost into Elsa's slickened folds. She could feel the rhythmic rocking that the queen was using to try and increase her pleasure, the princess moving her right hand to allow the pad of her thumb to press against her clit once more, provoking a gasp of bliss.

Elsa was anything but coherent at this point; the low, guttural moans of ecstasy constantly flowing from her lips not forming words at all. Not that she could focus on that long enough to even care with Anna distracting her like that. She couldn't stop how her hips bucked and rocked, how her head was tilted backwards into the pillows as her platinum blonde hair became a mess in it's typically neat braid, her entire form shaking as pleasure continued to ravage her mind just as thoroughly as Anna was ravaging her body. Her fingers gripped the locks of reddish hair as the sensation of the thick tongue within her curling into her hot passage caused the bliss to build. She knew her climax was approaching, trying to stave it off as long as she could just to continue to feel the pleasure that the princess was offering her. However, the gentle tug on her clit caused Elsa to throw her head back and release a half screamed moan, her blue eyes rolling upwards into her head as her entire frame jerked slightly from the force of her orgasm.

Anna felt the tightening and then the systematic throbbing on Elsa's passage, eagerly lapping up the resulting fluid with joy. Her side ached almost as painfully as it had when she had been struck, the younger woman finally licking her lips as she sat up, panting heavily. The queen remained prone below her on the bed, also panting and trembling as aftershocks of ecstasy traveled through her. Slowly, tenderly, Anna leaned down to nuzzle her sister's throat, feeling the shaking arms of the Ice Queen encircling her in return. She slipped from atop the woman to lay beside her, feeling both their arms and legs intertwine in a very simple affectionate gesture as they simply embraced each other. In her new position, the princess could hear Elsa's heart thundering loudly in her chest, the warrior snuggling deeper into the protective hold of the only person she would ever love. "Elsa...?" She asked in a sedated whisper, her voice still edged with a pant.

"Hmm...?" The sound was far more labored, likely since Elsa had been the one moaning and screaming this time.

"Would you mind singing me a lullaby?" Anna inquired in a nearly childish sounding voice, smiling softly when she felt lips press into her hair lovingly.

"Of course."

Elsa knew exactly which lullaby her sister wanted to hear. It was one that their mother had recited to them both as children, back when their rooms were still the same one. The queen took a deep breath, followed by another to steady her voice, singing in a hushed, near whisper to the warrior in her arms.

"Along the fjord she sang the song, the song of long old love. The song she sang was soft and pure, just like the purest dove. Her warrior of many years was off again to war. Leaving behind his only love, his maiden on the fjord."

She could feel Anna's breathing starting to ease, the queen smiling softly as she continued.

"The night was dark and cold, but his heart was warm and bright. The song his love was singing made his heart alight. Ne'er a night went by without her love, nor without her song. Her warrior would surely return to love her as he sought."

Anna was drifting off in her grasp, Elsa singing just a bit softer to help lull her to sleep.

"The maiden of the fjord loved him with all her soul. The sharp wind on the sea spoke of a winter cold. His quest had taken many a month, his fight not yet done. Oh, how his maiden on the fjord was alone for far too long. The warrior dreamt of returning to her once again. He fought many a foe to bring this quest to an end. He longed to hold her once more, to hold her through the night. The warrior had one more foe that he had left to fight."

She could hear Anna snoring very softly, the queen deciding to finish the lullaby anyways, though her sister would not hear it. It was a blessing, though that Anna always fell asleep before the ending; her favorite lullaby did not have the most child-friendly of endings.

"Upon one winter day he stood, facing the last foe. This last battle would allow him to return back home. The warrior fought his best, though he was outmatched. With one last whisper of love, the warrior was dispatched. The maiden stood upon the fjord, her heart cold in her breast. The winds had spoken of her love being laid to rest. She mourned for her love, the warrior she loved true. She dove into the fjord and sank into the blue. Maiden found her way to a lovely place. There she saw her warrior, a smile upon his face. She ran to him and kissed his lips, her heart filled with delight. Hand in hand they both began to walk Valhalla's light."

Elsa held Anna close, her own blue eyes closed as she finished the song. She felt almost like the maiden in the song, the idea of losing her own warrior instantly causing her to feel a deep pain like no other. How would she live should Anna fall in battle? How would she be able to rule Arendelle without her strong knight at her side? The queen tried her best to banish those dark thoughts, and yet they taunted her, the memory of the possible future that Kristoff had shown her causing her to shudder slightly, slowly reaching down to tug one of the fur blankets over her naked form and the warrior in her arms. She would need to keep Anna safe, she would have to.

Otherwise the old song may hold her future in it as well.


	4. The Battle of Boulder

**A/N: _FINALLY!_** I have updated this fic! I deeply apologize for how long it took me to get this up, but I have had the biggest case of writer's block with this thing. However, I am starting to get back into the swing of this one amid my two Sailor Moon fics, my OC happy HP fic, and my childhood murdering HP fic. As I had noted when I started this, this one will likely not be too terribly long. In fact, I am a bit past one third finished with this, but at about chapter seven, I will be asking you all a poll question that will decide the ending of this fic. I am very happy with how this is going once more, but the writers block is still strong with this one. This chapter is a more Kristoff centered one.

**WARNING:** This chapter contains gore, graphic violence, and an ending sure to leave several enraged. Don't even complain about the contect level, as the previous chapter I gave you all porn. Fair exchange, eh?

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**Shout outs:**

Stalker69: The fact that you are stalking this paired with your username makes me smile. I am very sorry about how long you had to wait for this small of an update, but I have been trying so hard to write with nothing coming. Hopefully, I will be updating a lot more frequently soon.

VR Fighter 3000: I know it's a sad song. Whether it comes true as foreshadowing or remains just a song will be in the hands of the readers soon. And there will be no way of you knowing which answer will bring about which ending. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cobalt Dusk: THANK YOU! I'm glad I am doing her series justice. She's actually a huge fan of this fic, and I ALWAYS note her the chapter links on DA. It was Hail the queen and I'm Sorry that sparked this fic into being. I named it after the comic depicting her ending. Like I mentioned above, there will be a choice issued to the readers later on that will decide what ending will happen. If she does not make it, there are a few options I have to pull from, one of which being the ending from the actual Frozen Heart comic by Atomicredboots herself. As for who is Valhalla? I think you should have asked what is Valhalla. It is the residence of Norse mythology where fallen warriors dwell. They feast and are forever at peace, lead to their eternal lodgings by Odin's Valkyrie. Of course, the dead are still called upon by the living to aid them in times of war, so it;s not all party-hardy there. But, that is Valhalla.

Also, a belated happy birthday to Atomicredboots! Without her art, this fic wouldn't exist!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN.** Disney does. I just borrow them and bring them back hungover and uncomfortable. This fic was inspired by the AU series drawn by Atomicredboots on deviant art. CHECK IT OUT IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY, YOU SLACKERS! The art is amazing! 

* * *

><p>Kristoff stood before his people, his form towering over theirs as the trolls gathered around him, awaiting his instruction. Though they did not enjoy warfare, they knew that love and war went hand in hand at times, that you also had to defend that which you loved. "Brethren, today we march across the frozen waters of the fjord to aid the Ice Queen. Those who do not wish to fight are to take the children and remain here. Should I not return, Gispai is to be your new Chief. Give him the respect you have given me, and the time to learn all that I have." He commanded, taking a yellow and green shard of crystal from his cloak and placing it about the neck of the young male troll.<p>

The young troll looked at the shard nervously, then to his mentor, asking in a soft voice, "But... I don't want to fail them! How do I lead the tribe?"

Kristoff smiled warmly in reply. "With your heart. Lead them with your heart, it will not betray you."

The young troll seemed to take solace in his words, looking back up at his chief with watery eyes before nodding. He would need all of the wisdom and strength of those before him during this uncertain time, Gispai straightening his squat frame and motioning for those he would be leading away to follow him, his mouth set in worry. Kristoff would surely return to them. He had to.

The blond chief closed his eyes grimly, letting out a breath through his nose as the heavy sound of crunching snow interrupted his thoughts, a snort coming from behind him.

"Kristoff, I am coming with you." A slightly gruff yet nasally voice stated from behind the former human, the sound like ice being crushed against glass, yet warm.

Brown eyes set in greyish skin turned to kindly gaze upon his dearest friend; Sven. The reindeer was, as he was, changed by the constant exposure to magic. His shaggy fur was replaced by moss and thick vines in many places, his face partially like stony tree bark along the left side, his antlers wooden instead of bone-like. The creature's gaze was golden instead of the rich earthy brown it had once been, the imploring stare betraying the fact that he would easily disobey any orders to stay behind. Yes, Sven was both endearing and unquestionably frustrating all at the exact same time. The troll man ran his hand through his twig-like hair with a heavy sigh, rolling his eyes at his old friend. "Fine. We will be together on the battlefield."

The creature bounded around happily at having gotten his way right off the bat, Kristoff grinning before looking to see how many would join him in this fight. Much to his own surprise, only seven stayed with Gispai and the children, even his adoptive mother waiting for his instruction. Looking among his people, the former human couldn't help but feel a large weight on his shoulders, knowing that some of them would not return. With a deep inhale through his nose, Kristoff raised a wooden staff with several glowing crystals inset into the top, runes carved along the stave. "For the Ice Queen!" He called out in his deep, powerful voice, hearing cheers arise around him as the turned and marched.

They would give the Princes of the Southern Isles much reason to fear Arendelle.

* * *

><p>Anna was furiously pacing her room like a wolf, her scarred face set in a scowl. She was getting so very tired of waiting, wanting to fight and kill the fools who thought to harm her queen. She had stopped her training a few days ago, finally relenting to do ask Kristoff had requested of her, but the lack of even combat training was driving her up the walls. The warrior princess finally fixed on her sword belt over her woolen pants, her thick tunic of blues and greys emblazoned with the crest of her kingdom on the front, her hair in her two braids as she left. Marshmallow stood guard in front of the meeting room, Olaf chuckling absently as he almost hopped through the halls, giddy with who knows what joyful thought. If it was one about summer again, she mentally pleaded to the Gods he would keep it to himself.<p>

The woman nodded to a group of soldiers she passed as they saluted her, her left hand reaching down to touch the crystal tied to her scabbard. Only her fingers touched the lacquered surface of the blade sheath instead. Instantly, Anna looked down, her mouth hanging open slightly as she took note of the lack of the glowing blue stone, turning to dash back to her room. "No. No, no, no!" She hissed as she began to hunt for the object, feeling as if the gift from her friend was of a very great importance in a way she didn't understand.

All she knew was that she had to find it before it was too late.

* * *

><p>The small army of trolls looked out over the icy surface of the frozen fjord, watching the advancing army slowly marching with terrible looking devices being dragged along behind them. "Kristoff, look." Sven urged, lifting his muzzle in the direction of the fluttering banners the men carried.<p>

It was two of the princes on the march, not all of the brothers as he had hoped. But, if it had been all of them, then the army they currently faced would have been far larger. The chief turned to face his brethren, his features stern. "Now, we must fight to preserve our people. Love is a soft whisper in times of peace, but in times of war, you must be willing to fight to the death for what you love. I love our people, this land, and my friends. I am fighting for that I love. If you are not able to, please, turn back now." He urged.

Again, not a single one of them moved, and the male was unsure if he was relieved or saddened by that. His gaze became more like frozen mud as he glanced out at their foe, a terrible green magic forming in his left hand as he held it at waist height, palm towards the sky.

"Kill them. For they will not protect us as the Ice Queen does."

A mighty battle cry of fury broke out from the trolls, the sound like boulders crashing down from the very heavens onto the earth. The army on the ice below them stopped and looked around in terror at the unearthly sound, weapons drawn to fight something they could not see at the moment. The wintry sky lit up with various shades of every color imaginable, the flowing ribbons of power cutting through the grey clouds with graceful purpose. If not for how lethal each ounce of magic was, the spectacle could be a beautiful celebration of fabled talent only the trolls could master. The volley of spells came down upon the invaders, some bursting into flame, others simply screeching in agony before violently exploding to spray their neighbors with crimson gore and splattered organs, still others simply melted slowly to terrify all those who witnessed the horrific death.

Confused and terrified screams arose from the troops, Prince Ferland and Prince Olik both trying to calm their men and themselves. But composure was something hard to grasp when your finest captains were liquefied in some places, begging you in a voice wrought with pain to kill them. The elder brother, Olik, was wide-eyed in horror, his grey-green hues darting around madly as another volley of spell approached the panicking troops. He grasped one of his soldiers and used the boy no older than sixteen as a shield, listening to him shriek in agony, releasing him swiftly as bits of fetid, oozing flesh dripped onto his armor. This battle was insanity, pure evil. What sick battalion of Ragnarok had that Ice Demoness conjured to destroy them?! Olik watched as Ferland turned to flee the battle, the younger being struck by flames in his attempt, flailing wildly in an attempt to stop their hungry burning of his body.

Grey-green eyes spotted the source of the attacks; a now approaching troll mob being lead by what seemed to be a human-troll hybrid. _'She even turned a poor boy into one of her monsters!'_ He thought in disgust.

Pulling his sword free, he let out a dangerous roar of fury, determined to free this man from his cursed existence that the evil woman had forced upon him. His steel blade met a wooden staff, the opposing material shockingly resilient to his weapon as the two leaders swung at each other, the elder son of the Southern Isles striking hard and fast to prevent the troll man from using magic. "What kind of sad creature are you?!" Olik shouted, dodging aside a blast of magic.

"I am me. Kristoff, the chief of the Trolls. And you are not welcome upon this land!"

The voice was firm, wise, but rough from battle. The staff struck him in the side, feeling power spark from the impact on his armor, the metal cracking a little. "What kind of mad queen does this to her subjects?" The prince demanded, trying to find a spark of humanity in this abomination. He had to destroy this Kristoff, his terrible queen had created a monster. He could hear his forces being slaughtered, a few of his unholy foe falling to his own however brought a small victory.

"She did not do this. This is simply what I am now."

_'She even warped his mind!'_ Olik was disgusted by the actions of the Mad Queen Elsa, his blade striking the thick, stony skull of his opponent to send him reeling. Another strike to the head forced the creature to his back, the leader of the combating humans raising his sword in both hands to leave a deep gash in the hardened form of Kristoff, blood sluggishly oozing from the slash on his chest. Olik took the blade in both hands once more, the tip pointed down at the male's heart, raising it high above his head to gain more force. "GO WITH GOD. I RELEASE YOU FROM YOUR SUFFERING!" He bellowed, and brought the blade down with every ounce of strength he had in his body. 

* * *

><p>AN: Oh, would you look at that... I was browsing through my junk items and I came upon this CLIFF HANGER. So, feel free to rage, cry, desk/table-flip, froth at the mouth, or whatever. Also, please feel free to drop a review.


	5. Grave Situations

**A/N:** What's this? Another update?! You bet your sweet ice cream it is. That damn writers block seems to have finally vanished, and DAMN am I able to write this fic again. This fic will not be much longer than another five chapters at most, and a part of me is saddened by that prospect, but I have so many other fics that I have to wind down as well. I probably won't write another Frozen fic, but I must admit that I am enjoying this one.

**WARNING:** This chapter contains violence, gore, language, and mildly sexual content. Don't even try to say that the content is too graphic. I may be forced to become violent.

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**Shout outs:**

CobaltDusk: Actually, she made no mention of Kristoff to me. Pretty much, I asked her permission to use her artwork for the basis of the fic, and just ran with it. All of the characters, the plot, and everything else are all my own. Atomicredboots actually was raging in heart-broken horror at the end of the last chapter. She is discovering this entire story the same as all y'all. And to be honest, I didn't even know that she had thought Kristoff was dead. XD I know, I suck at life at times.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Frozen still. And you all should rejoice in that fact. This is based on the AU Frozen artwork series by Atomicredboots. Check it out if you haven't yet, otherwise you are dead to me.

* * *

><p>Kristoff saw the blade coming down for him, holding the wound on his chest as he squeezed his eyelids shut, waiting for the horrible pain of being impaled to erupt throughout his being. Each moment was like the world was slowing, the sound muffled aside from the thundering of his heart in his ears. It was a pity he wouldn't see Anna and Elsa again; they were his friends, and the closest he had to human family. Any moment now, the sword would end his life, and Gispai would be forced to lead their people without a mentor to guide him, the troll man waiting for his life to come to a close.<p>

Only the agony never came.

At the sound of a bellowed cry of pain, the chief opened his eyes to see Sven with his hind hooves kicking Prince Olik in his armor, breaking the metal protection and sending the man sprawling. The reindeer looked at his friend and grinned, gaining a smile in return before his golden gaze leveled on the male staggering to his feet. Sven let out a guttural call of anger, snorting before he charged at the prince again. This time, Olik was a bit more prepared. The grey-green eyed man swung his blade at the creature, hitting one of the rocky plates to bounce off, the hulking beast still closing in on him. The antlers pierced through the magic-weakened breastplate and the flesh below to shoot out of his back, the tips painted vermilion.

Olik gasped, weakly struggling as blood choked him, his throat filled with the fluid that was both draining from his body and filling up organs. His eyes went dim slowly, his head drooping down almost lazily as darkness wrapped around his pain-swamped mind. The last sight before death greeted him was that of three of his remaining soldiers coming to help him.

Sven didn't see the men charging thanks to the limbs that flopped heavily in his vision, but he did feel the searing agony of spears being shoved into his form, bellowing in pain. "No! SVEN!" Kristoff cried out, watching his old friend turn to try to locate his foes before swords were skewering him next.

Kristoff shakily got to his feet, his blood boiling in rage as the magic laced reindeer slowly dropped to his knees, still trying to fight off the humans. The blond's expression was one of pure rage and hate, his hands glowing with deadly crimson magic, charging at the three fools who had stabbed his dear companion and comrade. "RAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" He roared, the power lashing out violently, seeping into their eyes, ears, noses, and mouth like a vengeful fog.

The men began screaming as their hands clawed at their own faces, branches sprouting out of their features coated in crimson, tearing them apart as a new life was created from theirs, the corpses mangled and shredded horrifically. However, Kristoff paid no mind to the gory spectacle; he was already hastily removing spears and blades from Sven's body, his brown eyes hazy with tears. "Shhhh, it's okay, Sven. It's okay." He told the reindeer as the corpse was removed from the antlers, dropping it to the thick ice below.

The animal looked up at him with tired, pained eyes, weakly moving his muzzle towards his friend, laying on his side wearily. "I... am glad you are... safe, old friend..." Sven managed, watching as tears rolled down Kristoff's grey toned cheeks.

The troll chief fell to his knees, coaxing the earthen head of his companion onto his lap, stroking between his bloody antlers tenderly. "Oh, Sven... Why?" Was all he could force out, hearing a soft chuckle escape the dying reindeer.

"Because you and I are... the best of... friends..." Was the simple reply, the strength already leaving his voice.

"If only you hadn't been my friend, then you could have been happy with other reindeer. Not caught up in the affairs of men and magics... Reindeer are better than people... Sven, don't you think that's true?" The blond questioned, feeling broken. Sven had been with him ever since he could remember, even before the trolls. And now, he was dying.

"Yeah..." Was the dryly humored reply. "People will b-beat you... And curse you... And cheat you... Every one of them's bad..." He struggled to get out one more thing, his heavy breathing labored.

"Except... you..."

Kristoff wept openly as the great creature's sides stopped heaving, and all was silent aside from his cries. Sven's body shimmered with the ancient magic that had fused to his being, his form darkening, turning heavy and grey as Kristoff hurried to pull him to the shore. Finally, the reindeer had turned into an unmoving stone beside a tree, moss and vines covering it in some places as winter flowers sprout around it. The troll man stood in silence before turning to survey his troops. Nine including Sven had fallen to the invaders, but a message from the trees proved that there was no rest for the weary; Prince Hans and the Duke of Weselton himself were closing in now. As much as it pained him, he had to return to the castle and warn the queen. "Brethren, let us return home." He instructed, all of them burrowing through the earth towards their hallow.

* * *

><p>"Hey Anna!" Olaf cheerily greeted the warrior princess as she crawled back out from under her bed.<p>

The girl was angry at herself for losing the crystal, her blue eyes glaring at the ever-happy snowman. "Olaf, not now. I'm looking for something." She growled at him.

"Oh! Okay. Well, I just wanted to ask if you knew that your sandwich was glowing. Hope you find it!"

_'My sandwich is what?'_ She irritably thought, her narrowed eyes darting around as she stood. Finally, they settled on her desk, where her partially eaten sandwich was indeed glowing a soft ice blue. After several seconds of confusion, realization struck the princess, darting over with a gasp to yank the food up to reveal the crystal she had been looking for. With a grin on her face, she fixed the item back onto her scabbard, once again walking down the hall to see Elsa now that the meetings were all finished.

The scarred princess of Arendelle headed to the throne room, walking inside to see her queen sitting on her fur covered seat, a troubled expression on her features. She swiftly knelt in respect, concern growing inside of her. "Queen Elsa, what seems to trouble you?" She inquired from her position before the blonde, hoping it was something she could kill to fix; the knight was itching for a battle.

Ice blue eyes gazed down upon her, the cold hues filled with unease. "Kristoff has been far too quiet these last few weeks. I sent for his audience, but the soldier said that the valley was empty. I worry a great deal that one of those treacherous Southern Isles brats may be behind it." The woman admitted.

Anna internally winced, debating if she should tell her sister the truth or not when Olaf came prancing in with a tray of sandwiches and chocolates. "Elsa~! Anna~!" The gigantic snowman sentry lumbered in rather abruptly. "Marshmallow~! The gang's all here!"

The princess knight of Arendelle rolled her eyes at his antics, snatching up one of the chocolates as Olaf twirled by her with one hand, a roasted hog sandwich in the other. Part of her worried about her friend, but she ws certain he would come back to them. He always had been there after he became chief; bursting into their chambers at the least opportune times, talking to them of magic and love, ignoring the open stares of other humans as he spoke to the queen on important matters, laughing with them when they were behind closed doors. He was the brother that Anna never had, the force that made her both annoyed and happy at the same time. How would she cope without him should he fall? The princess knight dare not dwell on those thoughts.

Elsa watched her younger sister with an absent-minded smile on her lips, her mind still trying to consider reversing the creation of ice and cold as Kristoff had suggested. In a few days, the force the troll chief had spoken of would arrive, but oddly there had been no sentry reports of any invaders yet. At the very least, there should have been some word of activity from the outer most guard stations. Something, anything, but there were only reports of typical activity. Perhaps the army had been hit by a nasty storm, or had fallen to some disease before they had finished crossing into their allied fjords.

The Spaniards and Italians were to be arriving soon with forces of their own to aid Arendelle, but Elsa was growing nervous. And then that Kristoff was nowhere to be found was even more distressing. What could have happened to their friend to cause this? The queen had not a clue, but it was a problem she needed to solve. The blonde watched as Anna finished her food and walked past her, a pale hand grasping the strong princess knight of Arendelle's wrist and tugging her into the lap of her regal queen. The strawberry blonde squealed in surprise, finding one arm snaking around her waist as the other crossed her front, locking her in a restricting embrace, the pale, cool lips of the elder sister kissing right below Anna's earlobe. "I know resting has been driving you mad, Anna... So let me help you _unwind_ a bit."

The way she had purred so seductively into Anna's ear caused the smaller woman to quiver slightly, the sharp nip laced with just the barest hint of frost on her pulse causing a tiny moan to be heard. It always delighted Elsa that only she could cause the terrifying warrior to react this way, one hand slipping up the bottom of the tunic to trace the tips of her nails along the surface of her loyal knight's toned stomach, frost once again enhancing the sensation. The younger princess was squirming and groaning languidly, her queen content to sensually torture her while seated on her fur covered throne for a bit longer. The hand started it's decent towards the hem of the trousers, Elsa's lips devouring the throat being offered to them as Anna tilted her head to expose more of the soft surface, dark hickies blossoming to life from the rough attention.

And then the ground produced a tiny shower of dirt as Kristoff rose from the throne room floors, Elsa almost hitting him with a last of ice out of both surprise at the sudden arrival and sexual frustration at his intrusion. When she could properly make sense of things through the cloud of desire fogging her brain, Elsa released the now furiously blushing - and scowling - Anna, her own features sharp. "Kristoff, I have been trying to call upon you for over a week! Where- What happened to your chest?"

The Ice Queen stood and walked over gracefully to see the man's bruised form closely, the healing wound now just a mossy injury along his grey chest. Blue eyes darted up to meet brown, her expression now greatly concerned. "What has happened?" She questioned, Anna also moving closer to their dear friend.

He swallowed slightly, opening his mouth just a little and moving his lips uncertainly, finally finding the words. "Two of the princes were engaged by myself and the other trolls by the third outpost fjord." Kristoff's voice sounded rough and thick, as if it had gone unused for days. "Both were slain, but there were losses on our side." A few tears ran down his cheeks. "Sven was one of them."

Elsa's jaw was hanging open at his news, partially furious that he had gone to fight the enemy without at the very least informing her, and part sad at the loss of the reindeer that would do his best to devour Olaf's carrot nose every chance he got. Anna stepped up to hug the loincloth and cloak clad male firmly as he blinked a few times, finding the strength to continue his message. "The Duke of Weselton and Hans himself are approaching. I suspect that we have a week at most before they are here. We must prepare for them, and be ready to strike them down."

The queen chewed on her thumb slightly in thought, her ice blue gaze hard on the floor. She could bring in a harsh blizzard on the day of battle to aid them, but that would mean that the winter armory production would have to be doubled to ensure her soldiers and people didn't freeze themselves as a result. Kristoff would be able to help with that and still recover from his recent skirmish, but he would need to work with someone he was not fond of. "Kristoff, I must ask something of you." She spoke in a strong voice, her hand dropping away to reveal a certainty that hadn't been there mere moments ago.

"I will do all that I can, Queen Elsa." His wise voice had regained a bit more strength now that he was back among his friends.

"I need you to assist my chief outfitter with creating more heavy winter clothing. There will be a very nasty cold-front in a week or two." She stated.

Kristoff's jaw dropped, suddenly crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. "There is no way I am working with Oaken! He is a crook!" He responded angrily.

The warrior princess rolled her blue eyes at this eternally tiring argument that they would have any time someone suggested that he go anywhere near the former trader. "For the last time, he was raising the prices on that man because he was from _WEASEL TOWN._" Anna half growled at the troll chief.

"It still was unfair."

"Kristoff, I need you to help him. His entire shop is still in disrepair and we know you can be of great assistance to us there." Elsa decided to plead a bit more. "Do it for us? Please? You still need to recover from that skirmish."

Kristoff seemed to visibly deflate at that, sighing before running his fingers through short, twig-like blond hair. "Fine, I will help Oaken." He submitted, earning a small smile from the two women.

"Thank you, my friend." The Ice Queen uttered, feeling much more relieved now.

* * *

><p>The Weselton foot soldier anxiously approached the tent of the Duke, truly not wanting to deliver his message. He knew it would not do well to present such information to the man many considered a cowardly merchant, but he had no choice in the matter; he had drawn the colored stick in the game of lots with his company. Finally, the maroon clad man stood in front of the tent flap, clearing his throat nervously. "Yuh-your Grace? I bring you news." He stammered slightly, already wishing to flee the wrath of the old merchant who had faced off against the Mad Queen herself several times.<p>

"Ah, do come in. Reveal your news to me." Was the reply.

With a gulp, the man lifted the flap and entered the large and lavish, but poorly lit tent, his hazel eyes roving along the textiles on the heavy canvas walls. The fire pit in the middle was half banked, casting shadows along the thick ice below, a shadowed figure sitting at the desk to the far back. The low fire glinted off of the left eye behind the pair of spectacles on the elder man, an eerie red light moving from within the socket to light upon the man before him, a mechanical whirring accompanying it. The gulp the soldier made was so loud to his own ears, he feared that the King of Southern Isles could hear it. A metallic tapping sound was heard next as the Duke tapped two fingers on his left hand on the wooden desk surface, waiting for the news he had been promised. "Prince Olik and Prince Ferland are dead, Your Grace. It looks to be the work of magical beings that the Ice Bitch have made a dark pact with. Perhaps... Trolls?"

There was a scoffing sound from the shadowed man, the red light narrowing slightly. "Trolls? What will you tell me joined forces with her next? Ticking crocodiles? Great white apes? A small talking dragon from the Orient?" The Duke mocked, showing his distaste for the mythica his men indulged in.

The maroon warrior was quivering so hard his armor was rattling. "N-no, Your Grace! We have thought of any other possibility, but we could come to no other conclusion!"

The sound of a metallic fist hitting wood so hard it splintered filled the air, the sharp smell of ammonia soon joining it as a small yellow pool formed at the feet of the terrified soldier. The Duke stood, his short frame oddly sturdy for a man his age, his weasel-like face sharp as he walked with the right side of his body visible to the younger and taller guardsman. "You disappoint me. You prattle on and on about nonsense when there is more than enough witchcraft being thrown about from the Mad Queen. It could have very well been just another power from Satan himself she has gained." He reasoned coolly.

"B-ut, Your Grace-"

_"SILENCE!"_ The old Duke bellowed, turning to face the now cowering soldier.

The left side of his face was heavily scarred, his left eye socket fitted with a mechanical one, the red oculus device contracting into a thin beam that looked deadly and fierce. His left forearm was another mechanical wonder, as was the left side of his rib cage and both of his legs. Each time he had encountered Elsa on the battlefield, she had taken a little more of his body away from him until he was but an old cripple left to sit uselessly in a chair. But, being the wealthy Duke of a trading country did have it's benefits; he had employed the finest craftsmen and builders to create new limbs and parts for him. Where others had seen dismemberment, the Duke saw opportunity. His new limbs were immune to the cold, powerful, untiring, and they allowed him to achieve a physical fitness that he could only have wished for even in his prime. He was by no means a hulking man, but one could sense his strength in the human parts of his body, the Duke of Weselton a very dangerous foe indeed. One who sought to make Elsa suffer the same humiliation and pain that she had caused him. That bitch had left him an invalid, he would have her begging for death.

But as of this moment, a trembling soldier was the sole target of his wrath, the old merchant Duke seething in fury. "Your silly fantasies have no place out here! The cold insanity of that frigid bitch is more than enough evil for this world!" He snarled in a low tone.

The soldier bit his tongue against any further words that could infuriate the man more, nodding quickly in terror. It seemed to placate the Duke, the red beam softening as the mechanical eye dilated slowly, as if considering a fond memory. Maybe he would be unharmed now. "However, I do need an example to ensure that these foolish tales will stop being spread."

The man froze in horror, his hazel eyes so wide that the whites were clearly visible. "No... Please, Your Grace!" He begged, taking a step back as the man moved closer. "Please, forgive me! I swear it won't happen again!"

"Indeed, it won't."

* * *

><p>The sounds of inhuman screeching filled the cold Nordic night, wordless agony and the horrible noise of what might be flesh tearing mingling to create an eerie symphony of torture. The next day, the soldier was found outside the encampment, barely alive and huddled in a mass of blood-soaked cloth, his shredded skin scattered around him with a white banner fluttering on a post, the words, <em>'Mythica is not permitted'<em> written in the soldier's blood, his face fixed onto the bottom of the white cloth. The skinned man was whimpering for the mercy of death, but all knew not to comply; the Duke had left him alive to die on his own as an example. Any who dared to bestow him the release of death would share his fate.

"Quit your gawking! Prepare to break down camp. We move out in the next hour!" A captain bellowed, the Weselton force turning their back on the poor soul. They had a war to fight, and a witch to destroy, and God save anyone who dared to speak of creatures of the magical realm.

* * *

><p>AN 2: D-d-d-damn! The Duke of Weselton is kind of a bad-ass. A terrifying bad-ass, but still as bad-ass. Steampunk Duke for the WIN! I'm having too much fun with modifying these characters. Stay tuned for the next update, and don't forget to leave a review!


	6. Sworn Duties

**A/N:** Hey. HEY! Lookit this! ANOTHER update! *screeches like a pleased pterodactyl* I am seriously enjoying this no writers block thing with this fic. More nameless characters getting names in this chapter. More characters we know and love/loathe coming up in this one. As you all know, I have so many fics going on at once, and I do rotate through them as inspiration strikes. Currently, this one is the one making itself known most of all.

**Warning:** This chapter contains language, plotting, and... I think that's it. Pretty tame after the Duke skinned one of his own soldiers. I don't even want to hear it if you think this is graphic.

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**Shout outs-**

CobaltDusk: Yeah, that was pretty gross, wasn't it? I was kinda sad about Sven dying, but in battles, you aren't promised to come out alive. It's war, and there will be deaths. Sadly, it was Sven's time to die. I'm glad you are enjoying this fic, I hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Frozen, Disney does. I'm just showing them a really good but utterly confusing time. This fic is inspired by AtomicRedBoots AU art series on Deviant Art. You need to look at it. Right the hell now if you haven't. No, seriously. It's super amazing. 

* * *

><p>Anna and her soldiers were going through another drill, her beloved queen creating a contained blizzard to help prepare them for the battle ahead when a sentry sounded one of the horns. All sounds of training ceased as the frigid conditions rapidly dissipated, everyone of guard as the sight of approaching figures was noticed. However, the princess knight held up her hand to signal everyone to relax, she and Elsa walking to meet Ames and Alejandro on the frozen water. "My greatest of thanks to see the both of you here." Elsa stated in an even tone, the two dignitaries dressed in green and blue cloth lined with thick furs and wool. "I must admit, I had thought it would be your captains leading your troops, not the two of you."<p>

Ames smirked, the tall, slim but strong French man inclining his head respectfully to the two women. "Bah, but I do not trust them with your lives. Monsieur Alejandro and I swore to aid you, and so we have come."

The short, stocky Spaniard fixed his black fur cloak, his form rippling with obvious muscle under his blue wool clothing, his black goatee as neatly trimmed as his comrade's. "Si. Reina Elsa, we do not take our words lightly. Duty is duty."

Anna smiled at the two men, bowing to them respectfully as they did to her. They had, as did the dignitaries from Germany and Ireland, remained friendly to Arendelle after the coronation, except Ames and Alejandro preferred to come to visit and help them as needed, even if their monarchs didn't wish them to do so. It was not a surprise to the princess, but she was glad to see the men again after all that had happened. "So, we must catch up after we have settled in. Mon ami, come. We must have our men rest so they may be ready for battle." Ames stated, motioning for his long time friend to help lead the extra troops to their barracks.

Elsa turned to look at Anna, a torn smile on her lips as her blue eyes softened. The younger woman knew that Elsa was glad to have the two men fighting beside them in the coming battle, but at the same time she was concerned about them being killed. It was less of a concern of how it would impact the relationship between Arendelle and the other countries, and more of her losing two people she was fond of. They were honorable, they were strong, they were decent even though they knew of her abilities. Anna had to admit that she did like the two men, and it would be sad to lose them. Her gaze turned back to her men, her expression stern. "Back to drills, you idiots!" The wintry tempest starting up again.

* * *

><p>Hans sat atop his horse Sitron as he led his troops beside the Duke's, the two men wearing matching expressions of hate as they stared off into the distance. The two women they would face were as cunning as they were dangerous, likely summoning up creatures of Ragnarok to aid them in the coming battle. The Prince had now lost three brothers to the Mad Queen, each one turning him a little more desperate to see her slain; she was a threat to all if she wasn't stopped. "Prince Hans, reports are coming from the scouts that the ice ahead is broken. We must find another way around." One of his lieutenants informed him.<p>

"No. We will continue this way." He spoke in a voice as cold as the ice below them, his green-hazel eyes full of determined malice.

"But, Your Highness-"

"Did I make myself unclear?"

The man went silent, nodding his submission before returning to the left flank. If men died crossing the icy waters, then they died. As long as that ice whore perished too, he didn't care who had to die. After that, he would claim Arendelle as his own and be king there, and that was all that truly mattered.

* * *

><p>Kristoff worked silently on more armor, his eyes focused on the metal he was embedding his power into. It was only his fourth day working in the military outfitter shop, and all was currently going well when a sudden voice broke the calm silence.<p>

"Yoo-hoo~!"

The metal cowter went flying from his hands as he violently jumped in shock, turning to scowl at Oaken slightly. "Oaken, I have requested that you do not do that while I am working." The troll-man huffed out irritably, his brown eyes narrowed.

"Oh, I apologize. Vhat are you verking on?" The towering man questioned, watching as his current assistant hunted for the elbow armor once again.

"Just some armor. Enchanting it to resist cold. It would help to keep you from having to pull another all-night shift to make more clothing." Was the reply.

The hulking man blinked at his words, touched that Kristoff was concerned. Oaken already planned on joining the fight regardless of how exhausted he was, but to know that he would be able to rest just a bit more was a comfort that not everyone had. So, he turned for a moment and poured a cup of hot fruit cider, then offered it to the blond chief who many shunned. "I do not know vhat you eat, but vould this be okay? I heard Queen Elsa say you ver once human."

Kristoff stared at the wooden drinking vessel for a few minutes before taking it, a smile on his lips. "I mostly gain what I need from the earth itself, but I still do eat human foods. Thank you, Oaken."

The man waved off the thanks casually, hearing the sound of boots approaching the two men and turning to see a young militia man. "Yoo-hoo! Velcome to the armory outfitter. Vhat can ve do for you?"

The brunette man cast a wary glance at the stony skinned man who was unfazed by it, taking a drink of steaming liquid before turning back to the metal in his hand. "I require my armor to be repaired. Sadly, it was heavily damaged in the last skirmish against Weselton, and in disrepair. Can you fix it?"

The man heaved up a large bundle of cloth, opening it to show the now sitting crafter the broken breastplate, rusted chainmaille, and damaged leather pieces. Kristoff walked over, whistling softly at the horrible state of the items. "That's a bit of a fixer-upper." He breathed.

The bearded former merchant shrugged. "It's a minor thing." Was the reply to his helper, then looking back at the soldier. "Ya, ve can fix it."

The scruffy military based male frowned visibly. "No, I want you to fix it. I want a human working on it, not some... Demon."

Kristoff paid the irritated man no mind, clearly accustomed to such words as he turned away unfazed to return to his previous task. Oaken, however, leaned closer to the other human, his eyes narrowed dangerously, his gigantic form suddenly even more imposing. "Vhat did you call him?" Was the softly asked question.

Kristoff spun back around, but before he could stop him, Oaken snatched up the offender by his collar in one hand, scooped up the broken armor with the other, walked to the doorway of his workshop, and literally threw them out. The chief watched as the human dusted off his hands as if he had merely tossed a sack of flour, his expression calm. "Now, vhere ver ve?"

"Oaken, why did you throw him out? He had an order that was easily hundreds of gold coins!" The magical man protested, gaining a disinterested shrug in reply.

"He vas very rude to you, Kristoff. I don't like it vhen people are cruel to my friends." Was the entirely all to simply reply.

The former human blinked, rather dumbstruck. "Friend...?" He questioned in a confused voice, as if disbelieving that anyone aside from Anna and Elsa could want to befriend him.

"Ya. You vurry about my health. That is vhat a friend does. So, I vill defend you. Because that is also vhat a friend does."

The enchanted man blinked several more times, a lump in his throat. Sven had been a great friend, but Oaken was a human choosing to befriend him regardless of how he looked. All because Kristoff cared about his health. "I... I think I would like being friends with you." He had seriously misjudged this man, now that he thought about it.

Oaken extended his hand, the blond chief clasping his wrist as he smiled. After a minute they broke the contact and returned to work, preparing for the battle ahead.

* * *

><p>Ames and Alejandro both knelt before Elsa as she sat upon her throne, Anna standing guard by her side with her ice sword casually held blade down under her hands, the tip in the stone dais. "We will fight by your side, Reina Elsa." The Spaniard stated, not caring at all what his own king and queen thought of his actions. These girls needed him, and a true Spaniard would never leave women to face battle by themselves. "I would rather fall in battle as a warrior than die in Catalina as a politician."<p>

Ames looked up at the duo, his level gaze full of determination. "Oui. I may not be of Arendelle, but I shall fight for her in your name, Reine Elsa. We swore to aid you three years ago, and we will not ho back on our word."

Anna closed her blue eyes, her scarred features tense in thought. They needed these two for help, but the princess knight hated the idea of losing them. "We graciously accept your aid. You both should rest. The enemy should be here in a few days." Elsa informed them, Anna giving her blonde sister a sideways glance, trying to read her carefully blank expression.

However, Alejandro stood with a savage grin, his dark eyes alight with impish delight. "Oh, I think that it may be longer than that, Reina Elsa. One of our boats had an ice breaking crew aboard. We decided to make... A bit of a welcoming gift for them. Unless they are loco, they must find another way around."

Elsa had to fight back a smirk at his words, arching an eyebrow in amusement. So, the Spanish fleet had opted to make things far more difficult for Hans and the Duke, maybe even halt them for a few more weeks. Not even those two bastards would be foolish enough to attempt crossing a broken section of the ocean.

* * *

><p>Hans was furious as he glared at the broken ice before their army. It was starting to freeze over again, yes, but it was too thin for them to cross easily. His horse was prancing slightly, obviously wary of the surface before them as it's rider tried to urge the animal on. Snorting, the beast skirted the ice again, the prince finally kicking it harshly with his spurs to force it to jump. Sitron screeched in pain and did as ordered, his hooves leaping off of one side to scrabble for purchase on the other, only to break the landing surface below it.<p>

Hans threw himself off of the creature and onto the safety of the thicker ice, turning in time to see the white horse vanish below the icy depths, dragged along under the surface a bit before it's head broke through a few yards down. He knew that his stead was as good as dead, his only regret being that his best sword had been fastened to the damn saddle before turning to face the others. "Throw the crossing ropes! I will anchor them there and then a few may cross."

A few long ropes were hurled towards him, the young man catching one and staking it down before grabbing several more. He helped men cross one at a time,and then started assisting the creation of several bridges to aid in the crossing. That bitch might try to kill him, but Hans would stand victorious over her and that bratty sister of hers. Perhaps if that Anna girl begged him, he might let her live as his mistress. She had been pretty enough, even with her face bleeding from Virdi's sword as she threatened him, but it would be the ultimate insult to the Mad Queen's memory to have her sister become nothing more than his servant and whore.

Slowly, the bridges were moved to cover the gap, the men crossing the freezing waters safely before the Duke ordered them to make camp. Hans found himself pouring over the maps in his ally's tent, the older man busy with keeping himself fit for the coming battle. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the mechanized man practicing his swordplay, a typically two handed sword held by the synthetic hand as if it was a rapier and not a broadsword. It was quite astonishing for the sixty two year old man to not only have survived battles against Elsa multiple times, but also chosen to gain false limbs and the occulus device for his missing eye. He had made the most out of the lot God had cast upon him. And now, both men who had lost so much to that Mad Queen had banded together to destroy her once and for all; one in avenge his brothers, and the other in revenge for his butchered form. "Prince Hans, how many more days until we are to engage in battle?" The Duke inquired calmly, sweeping his sword in a parry in the open air.

The red haired man studied the maps a bit more, his index finger tapping the surface, calculating silently. He had to factor in snow fall, weariness, and anything else that could slow their advance to give an accurate guess. "I would say if we do not have any major obstacles, likely another three to five days." Hans replied, but added, "They likely aren't expecting us to have crossed the cracked water like that. So, we may have the element of surprise on our side."

The red beam of the Duke's artificial eye narrowed. "Excellent. As agreed, once Arendelle has fallen, you will take up the kingdom. I simply want that bitch dead for the indignity she caused me." His gaze locked with Hans', the weasel faced man looking slightly enraged. "She tried to take away my humanity, my dignity. I seized my chance to make the most of being reduced to an invalid. She will taste my revenge. And my _GOD_, will it be painful."

The youngest prince of Southern Isles grimly nodded, his green gaze meeting that of his current ally. "Just ensure that it _is_ slow and painful. I have a family to avenge."

The Duke grinned and nodded, returning to his drills as the prince returned to his planning. As annoying as the Duke was, he was invaluable to Hans, his resources pivotal and his drive for revenge inspiring. He had lost something greater than loved ones; he had lost part of his humanity with each encounter with Elsa. A single lost limb may not have been terrible, but she had cut away more and more with each battle, rendering him all but useless until he had decided to take matters into his own hands. Reportedly, it had been a horrifically painful experience to endure, but the elderly merchant had taken it in relative stride; the auburn haired male doubted he had the mental fortitude to undergo that process.

* * *

><p>Alejandro settled into his shared quarters with his friend, his powerfully built frame exposed as he changed into his sleeping clothes. "Amigo, I forgot to ask, how is your husband?" He inquired, the tall Frenchman turning to grin.<p>

"He is fantastique. It will be two years in a month." Ames stated. "And, your wife?"

The shorter dignitary laughed happily. "Bueno! She just gave birth to our son Francisco the day after we left. Maria had been in labor almost two days!" His expression softened. "After the battle, it will be good to meet him." Inquisitive brown eyes met the other man's. "Perhaps you would like to meet him too, si? Maria would be glad to see you and Jacques again."

The slender built man beamed widely at the offer, bowing his head slightly. "I think it would be nice to see your wife again, Alejandro. It has been five months too many." He sighed heavily, twisting his wedding band. "I wish we were able to meet more often, and under better events. Mon ami, if I should fall in battle... Take care of Jacques for me, s'il te plait."

Alejandro stood and walked over to his taller companion. "I will. But por favor, you must also promise me that you will watch over Maria and Francisco for me if I fall."

"Oui. You know I will. But, I must wonder what will happen should we both fall."

"Madre de Dios, that would be rather unfortunate then!" The Spaniard laughed in his rich voice.

"Indeed! Non, we will both strive to live past this battle. I want to meet little Francisco, and Jacques adores children." Ames sighed wistfully. "Maybe one day, we will be able to care for a child too."

A firm hand clasped his shoulder. "With any luck, you both will. You would be a great padre, Ames." The stocky warrior spoke in a soft voice, trying to reassure his best friend of a hopeful dream. Maybe one day, the two of them could raise their children together and be free of battles and politics. Maybe one day, they would be able to watch as their little ones dashed around them, the four adults laughing at their antics.

Maybe one day...

* * *

><p>Anna popped a chocolate into her mouth as Elsa sighed happily in her throne, the two women in the throne room with a table full of food. The strawberry blond warrior princess was very pleased with how training had gone, Olaf skipping about with a tray of boar and cheese sandwiches atop his frosty head. "Hey Anna! When is it going to be summer?" He inquired in his entirely too chipper voice.<p>

Marshmallow poked his head in, the hulking snowman looking at his rulers curiously, as if he too wanted to know. "In about seven more months, Olaf. It's just the start of winter. I mean, don't you like anything about winter?" The scarred woman personally adored how the cold would create ice and snow, but they could never be as beautiful as anything her sister crafted.

The happy-go-lucky snowman waved his hand in a playfully dismissive gesture. "Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle," His eyes brightened significantly. "but put me in summer and I'll be a..." He blinked as Marshmallow watched him expectantly. "Happy snowman!"

Anna couldn't help but giggle. Olaf had been through summer days several times now, and each year it was like a new experience for him. "Marshmallow likes winter." The larger creature stated. "It's pretty, and makes everything shine here."

Elsa smiled kindly at her snowy creations, Olaf twirling to her with an offering of cake. "Yes. There's beauty and great danger here. Ice is a very strange substance, alluring and deadly. Beautiful, powerful. Dangerous," the queen summoned a large ice shard in her left hand. "cold. It's unfeeling, unyielding. But, it's not entirely so." The shard floated away to create snow that fell to the floor. "It can be soft, mystical even. The snow can be collected and used as a compress for a wound. Ice can be stored and melted into drinking water, or used as a way to preserve food. Winter is all of these things. It can create and kill."

Anna walked over and squirmed her way into Elsa's lap, the platinum blonde woman leaning back as she held the piece of cake up so it wouldn't be knocked to the floor. The younger woman curled against her, nuzzling her beloved sister's neck as the ice wielding queen smiled. She truly did love Anna, and would do anything to protect her. And yet, there was a gnawing fear in the pit of her stomach that spread icy terror through her body; the fear that her dear knight would fall in the coming battle. Elsa's blue eyes turned downwards to look at the woman in her lap, taking in her happy yet scarred face. They traced the two scars Virdi had given her, the smaller one on her eyebrow from the second battle with the Duke, the other tiny ones from smaller skirmishes. How would she live without Anna? Elsa didn't want to find out, and drew her sister closer, gaining a contented sigh from the warrior, one hand absently stroking the braid with the streak of platinum blonde. "I love you, Anna." The queen whispered.

"I love you more, Elsa." Was the soft reply, gaining a wide grin from the older sibling.

Yes, she would keep her safe, otherwise Arendelle might lose both of them in one fell blow.


	7. Family Ties

**A/N:** I bet all y'all thought I was giving up on this fic, huh? Well, not at all! I FINALLY beat the hell out of the writers block with a killer plot twist and possibly something to make all y'all squeal in joy. Or rage. Or... whatever. For those who also read my other fics, Betrayed Destiny and Mistaken Gain are both being chipped away at, and Ladies Man is on hold for now. A word of caution to this tale, if you try to write more than five fics at once, you shall fail. (If anyone gets the movie that I adapted that line from, I will love you forever.) Also! At the bottom of this fic is a second authors note that contains a poll. PLEASE vote for it as it will affect the ending of the fic! That's right; the fate of Ice Queen Elsa and Warrior Princess Anna are in YOUR hands! Choose well.

_**WARNING:**_ Contains **PrIncest!** Yes, another porn chapter. _**GRAPHIC LESBIAN SEX INVOLVING SISTERS.**_ If you are this far into it and complain about the sex, I will maim you. Or take it out on the characters. Whichever I think is easier at that moment. This chapter also contains language, plotting, and a few characters I bet that none of y'all thought I would toss in.

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**Shout outs-**

ShadowSoldier23: *flails* Thank you for your words! It makes me so happy that people really love this series. On a sad note about that, there will only be three more chapters, so we are in the home stretch. And Fenrir howls daily to inspire me, but it's not always about just this one fic. I have about seven on this site that I am writing at once, and at LEAST another five that are 'hidden' (ones that I have at least two chapters for, but have posted none.) fics. But, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

CobaltDusk: I think you may be my biggest fan for this fic! *huggles you close* Thank you for always reading and reviewing. It really does help me to write more for the fics. Sadly, as I just mentioned, this fic is winding down.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do NOT own Frozen, nor any of the Disney characters. Obviously, Disney does. Otherwise, all of you should be very, VERY afraid for what I might do if I ruled the animation kingpin. *cackles evilly in the dark corners of my room, the world burning behind me* This fic is based loosely off of the AU ElsAnna art series by AtomicRedBoots. PLEASE go look at it. It's super amazing.

* * *

><p>Elsa sat on the throne as Anna paced restlessly, the warrior not daring to believe that they would be so lucky as to escape a battle. Even Olaf couldn't deter her from her worried thinking, and frankly, it was driving the queen up the castle walls. She stood regally, walking over to wrap her arms around the smaller woman from behind and tug her close to her body, halting her motions instantly. "Anna, just relax. All will be fine." She soothed, feeling the warrior relax ever so slightly.<p>

"I'm just worried about you. If they do come, and we fight, I fear losing you, Elsa." Anna spoke without looking at the blonde, one hand gripping the hilt of her ice sword. "I don't know what I would do without you."

The memory of the vision flowed into the queen's mind, her arms tightening marginally around her sister. The image was one of Elsa's greatest fears; losing the woman she loved so dearly. If that came to pass, if she lost her beloved warrior, how would she go on? Just then, the doors opened and Elsa let go of the strawberry blonde as quickly as possible to avoid anyone seeing the display of affection. Oaken and Kristoff walked in, the burly man clothed in thick winter wool while the troll chief strode in only a loincloth and his cloak, both kneeling before the elder female. "Ice Queen Elsa, ve have finished verking on the military clothing. Is there anything else ve need to make?" The large human inquired, his tone humble.

The woman thought hard for several moments, going over all that was needed before shaking her head in reply. "No, that is all, Oaken. You and Kristoff are dismissed." She stated in a sharp voice, ignoring the smirk on the grey skinned man's lips.

Both of them stood at her words and walked out of the doors, the princess once again pacing the floors as Elsa sighed. She needed to do something before her sister drove them both mad with all of her worrying. And so, the queen took hold of Anna by the collar of her shirt to pull their lips together, kissing her deeply and firmly, even though the young princess knight squirmed in a weak protest. After several moments, Elsa felt arms wrap around her shoulders and the kiss become no longer quite so one-sided, nipping at her beloved warrior's lower lip impishly as the strawberry blonde groaned, adding a chill to the gesture. She leaned back slightly, gratified at the slightly flushed face that she saw and winked. "Anna, I believe that right now, I want you in my bed chamber. And I will not be taking 'no' for an answer." Was the soft but definitive statement, bare desire visible in her blue eyes.

Anna was properly breathless, but she panted and grinned devilishly, finding herself being dragged down the halls as a few guards cat-called and cheered the duo on their march to the bedroom. Though the captain of the Arendelle forces didn't have the heart to begrudge her men the tiny bit of humor, she did grant them a scathing glare and a half-hearted middle finger as the queen pulled her along. The scarred woman was shoved into the room with a tiny squeak, hearing it slammed heavily shut again before cool lips came crashing down upon hers once more, her arms wrapping tightly around her lover's shoulders as Elsa backed her against a wall, her fingertips trailing along the skin just under the hem of her woolen shirt. Anna's head tilted upwards to the right as her sister's possessive mouth edged lower onto her jawline, then throat, sharp bites laced with a touch of frost gracing her sensitive flesh as she melted into the stone wall behind her for support. "Els-sa~!" The princess whimpered in lusty delight, arching her cloth covered chest into her sister's.

The ice queen growled into the surface of soft flesh under her attentive mouth, her hands tearing open the shirt and destroying the breast band just as swiftly, feeling the younger girl arching her hips ever so slightly in desire. She ducked down lower to suckle at the modest left breast, her ice chilling her mouth to cause the strawberry blonde to writhe desperately in her grasp, flicking her tongue along her nipple as a groan escaped the most feared knight in Arendelle. Her hands roamed over the fairly muscled surface, her fingertips trailing over taut abs, faint scars, and scratching Anna's back roughly as she felt the smaller woman's knees buckle a little, strong fingers knotting into her platinum hair. Her mouth moved to the other breast, hoisting her lover up to wrap her legs around her body and carrying her to the large bed before pulling back to gaze down at the woman splayed before her sensually. Anna's chest was heaving with her heavy breathing, her freckled skin flushed as both of her nipples stood erect, a fair blush gracing her cheeks. The princess' expression was pleading, Elsa conjuring up ice to coat her fingers as she once again traced the body of the woman she adored, watching as the warrior arched and moaned in bliss, goosebumps rising on her form. "Elsa, for the love of every god known, just fuck me! Please, you're driving me crazy!" Anna begged, grasping the sheets below her as more languid moans poured forth from her lips.

The elder woman smirked in victory, instantly tugging away both of their boots and Anna's pants before opting to tease her just a bit more, her cold fingers flirting with the loincloth in a torturous fashion. Strong hands gripped at her top before she found it torn away by a very impatient Anna, the princess leaning up to suckle eagerly at her collarbone. Blue eyes drifted up a little as the queen groaned from the sensation, but pushed her lover back down and tugged away the last piece of clothing from the knight, her cold fingernails tracing frost along the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs.

Anna moaned louder, her hands clutching at the blankets as her sister teased her more, lines of cool water flowing down her body in the wake of the icy touch of her beloved queen. It was intoxicating to feel the soft yet firm motions from the elder royal, relishing in the sharp nips to her collarbones that sent shivers rushing through her form while she remained under her lover. Finally, she felt one hand slipping down her stomach to stroke at her heated opening, the contrast of the cold fingers against the hot flesh sending her chest arching upwards. Her nails dug into the white flesh of Elsa's back as two slender digits slid inside of her passage, her hips rolling aimlessly to assist her blonde lover. Her head rolled back, baring her already hickey dotted throat to receive more frost laden bites, the fingers expertly stroking and curling within her body. Anna panted, groaned, clinging tightly to her sister as the woman used her thumb to press on her clit. "FUUUUCK! D-don't stop, please!" The scarred warrior lewdly whimpered, her blue eyes shut as the fingers continued to pillage her willing opening.

Teeth nibbled at her earlobe, a languid moan flitting from the freckled woman's lips. Elsa vaguely heard all of the various incoherent sounds her younger sibling was uttering, her fingers soaked from the fluid that all but poured from the tight passage they were in. She curled her nimble digits, muffling Anna's sounds by possessively kissing her mouth, her thumb not stopping in it's torment of her clit, the smaller woman wildly arching her hips to increase the pleasure as much as possible. The queen slipped her tongue into her beloved warrior's mouth, feeling the opening tightening more, the scarred young woman below her whimpering louder as her entire body arched and tensed, clawing at her spine in passion. Finally, the knight screamed in ecstasy, shook, and trembled as her hips jerked, Elsa smirking into her lips as the passage tensed over and over again on her fingers, slowing her motions down gradually. Her kisses moved to Anna's jawline, allowing the warrior to pant loudly, the grip on her body easing slowly until the two women were simply laying on the bed, the platinum blonde removing her fingers at long last. "Holy fuck..." Anna panted.

Elsa sat up and grinned widely down at her flushed lover, licking her fingers clean in a very lewd fashion. "Well, I don't know about the 'holy' part, but yes." The woman teased.

Anna laughed and tugged her sister down to kiss her gently, her arms shaking a bit as they wrapped around pale shoulders, her lover nuzzling her throat affectionately. "Hey, Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Mother and Father are okay with this? You know, with us like this."

The sudden question stunned the ice wielder, the older woman pulling back to look at the curious princess below her, blinking a few times. How would their late parents take their rather unconventional, incestuous relationship? Probably not well at all. But she didn't want to say that fact aloud, and most certainly not to the woman she loved most. "Well, I'm not sure, Anna. But we weren't raised together in the true sense." Her ice blue eyes searched the sky toned ones thoughtfully. "We hadn't seen each other in years. We were strangers until my coronation, and that was five years ago. We knew of each other, but nothing more. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

The freckled fighter grinned at the reply and stroked Elsa's cheek tenderly with her right hand. "Nor would I. I love you, Elsa."

The queen leaned down to kiss her sister gently, the action full of adoration. "I love you too, Anna."

The two women basked in the mutual embrace until the bed chamber doors were all but thrown open, a panting guard rushing in only to jump back at the sudden barrage of icy projectiles the queen had hurled at him. "M-my apologies, Your Majesty! But the Princess and Prince Consort of C-corona are in the drawing room. Th-they bring news they say you must hear." He managed before hastily retreating, shutting the doors behind him.

Instantly, the two women were wildly scurrying to get out of the bed, the princess frantically looking for a new loincloth and breast band while the platinum blonde rummaged for a new top. As soon as they were dressed, and their hair fixed, they strode out of the room and down the hall, Anna toying with the braid that held her white-blonde streak nervously. When they reached the drawing room, Kai opened the wooden door for them, both of their faces blank as they noticed not two people waiting for them, but four. "Our apologies for keeping you waiting. We didn't hear you were coming." Anna stated in a pleasant tone, a pair of light brown eyes meeting hers with an impish light.

"Oh, don't worry. I think the whole kingdom could hear you com- ow!" The man flinched when the smaller brunette woman slapped the back of his head harshly, her lilac toned wool clothing emblazoned with the crest of their own kingdom in Germany.

"Eugene..." The green eyed female warned, sighing at her husband's antics. "Forgive him, Anna. He's an idiot." The princess responded, a slightly bemused expression on her features.

The princess knight was blood red as Elsa laughed loudly, the queen enjoying the unfamiliar sight of her little sister so flustered by someone other than her. "He's not that bad, Rapunzel. Besides, Anna can be just as bad. Come, give me a proper hug, why don't you?" She half commanded of her slightly younger cousin, the twenty five year old woman walking over to embrace her happily.

After the German princess stepped back from the ruler of Arendelle, she turned to do the same with Anna, leaving Elsa to look curiously at the other two hooded figures in the room. Both were wearing heavy brown cloaks, exotic animal furs worn over them like sashes, grey and light grey woolen clothing peeked out from under those, thick fur lined boots on their feet. Two spears were propped against the wall, the taller figure lowering his hood to expose his face, his blue-green eyes looking at the painting of the late king and queen in open wonder. His long brown hair was matted into dreadlocks, his skin darkly tanned from years of possibly being in direct sunlight, a short beard on his face, and two streaks of paint on each cheek. Something about him seemed very familiar, but it wasn't until she looked at the painting he was staring at that she realized that he held a very strong resemblance to her father. Elsa kept her face blank and unassuming, looking at the man and his still hooded companion. "Rapunzel, what are you doing here, anyways?" Anna inquired.

The brunette waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, I was just in the neighborhood-"

"Germany is hardly a stone's throw away from Norway, my dear." The queen interrupted in a humored tone. "But may I ask who are these two with you?"

The former thief grinned and walked over to the unhooded male. "Herr Berg informed us you had requested for supplementary forces, and so we decided to bring them ourselves. These two are from Africa, and are the current leaders of Rapunzel's Pascal Legion. Tarzan," He motioned to the male before gesturing to the smaller figure. "And Jane Porter."

Slender yet tan hands reached up to lower the hood, revealing ocean blue eyes, medium brown hair that was in thinner dreadlocks than her counterpart and styled in a bun with feathers woven into a few locks, and a young face. "How do you do." Jane inclined her head respectfully, her British accent incredibly prominent.

"I am Queen Elsa, this is my sister, Princess Anna." The monarch introduced to her two guests, guessing Jane and Tarzan to be closer to Anna's age. "Welcome to Arendelle, and I thank you both for coming to aid us."

"Why do you have a picture of Mother and Father on the wall?" Tarzan quickly questioned, his voice a bit brutish and gruff, almost as if he was part animal.

Elsa and Anna froze, staring at the male as if he was mad. The serious blue-green eyes leveled with their blue gaze, flicking back and forth before turning to the younger girl. "Jane, ask them-"

"They understood you, dear. And I can answer that for you. It's because those were their mum and dad too." The English woman supplied.

Three mouths stood agape as they blue eyed trio stared at each other dumbstruck, Eugene grumbling irritably as he handed his younger wife several gold coins, the brunette grinning in triumph. "Told you they were related." Rapunzel whispered gleefully, pocketing her winnings in her belt purse.

Jane took a step closer, standing a bit in front of the male and before the two Norwegian women. "Perhaps, I should explain a bit of this. I know very little, but it's all I know. Tarzan was born about twenty five years ago, but he had magic inside of him." The queen visibly winced. "His parents feared for his safety, and so they took him to a remote part of Africa to live with a few caretakers."

Her blue eyes were kind, showing a softness for the man she accompanied. "They visited him often enough while he was an infant, but the jungle had taken the lives of his caretakers in their longer absence. The jaguars would have taken his life too if not for the Tribe."

"Tribe...?" Anna question, not daring to fully believe this tale, even though this Tarzan looked incredibly similar to their father. The man even was in front of the portrait of the late king; the same brow, the same nose, the same stern chin. It was uncanny.

"The apes. They took him in, and raised him. I suppose something occurred that kept your parents here for many years, but he lived out there. His magic allowed him to communicate with animals, to become them if he so chose." She rifled through a satchel under her clock. "Here is a portrait of them with him as an infant."

She handed over the weathered photograph, Elsa taking it suspiciously before gasping in shock. Indeed, it was her parents -though in British clothing- holding a baby boy who seemed happy in their grasp. The infant held the same eyes, nose, and brow as the man before her, the queen handing the picture to Anna numbly. "I... I don't understand..." She felt dazed, hearing her sister gasp as well.

Once more, the tan woman spoke up. "When he was born, I suppose his power made itself known. They must have decided he was safer far from prying eyes."

Anna looked at her lover, watching her expression turn pained. There had been an event years ago that had caused their parents to not take voyages for many years; Elsa accidentally striking her with her magic. When Anna was about fourteen, they had finally decided to take the first trip in almost a decade in spite of it being storm season. She had never understood why, until now. They had wanted to try to see the son that they had missed for years. The warrior could feel the temperature drop slightly as her sister's mood turned distraught, walking over to gently place her arm about her waist before addressing Jane. "And... And why are you with Rapunzel and Eugene?"

This time, it was the man who spoke up. "They come to my jungle for... moon-honey? My Tribe was scared, didn't want more Claytons, so I go to talk. Spearmen come to attack us, but my Tribe and I killed them. They saw our fighting and asked us to train warriors to fight like us."

The princess of Corona smiled. "They don't fight with the same rules we were taught. It's more guerrilla warfare, no pun intended."

Elsa returned her gaze to the woman wearing the jaguar pelt sash. "And where do you fit into all this, Ms. Porter?"

The brunette frowned slightly, looking at the floor bitterly. "My father was an explorer. When I was about nine, we hired a guide to document the jungles named John Clayton. Our ship ran aground and the jungle took my father. Clayton tried to entrap the Tribe, but I protested. Tarzan saved my life after he went off his rocker, and I stayed with them." She looked at the wild man, her eyes full of affection. "They taught me through him. He would communicate to then, and I taught him how to talk in English. The jungle is my home, and the Tribe is my family."

"Yes, yes. Very touching and all that, but I do have news for you, Elsa." Eugene stated in a bored tone. "Did you know that you have an army only seven hours behind us? One of my Raiders informed us as we were arriving."

Anna scowled at the news, thought wanted to roll her eyes at the mention of his cavalry. The Flynn's Raiders were named to be such an ego-stroking title, that the princess knight half considered it to be her cousin's husband giving himself a metaphorical masturbation session. "What flags were they flying?" Were her words instead.

"Southern Isles, and Weselton, from the report."

The queen of Arendelle instantly stiffened, gesturing to the window hastily before snow began to fall. After only a few moments, the flakes had grown in size and number, and minutes later a harsh wind picked up to join the growing flurry. "Anna." She spoke in a firm voice without breaking her gaze to the building blizzard, still looking out the window, her soul feeling just as cold with fear. This was it, the battle she had dared to dream wouldn't happen so soon. "Get Ames, Alejandro, and Kristoff. Ready the soldiers."

The room was silent, the wind howling just like the swirling storm inside of her; a tempest of terror and determination. She had a kingdom to rule, subjects to watch over, and a sister to protect. She had to do this, and damn anyone who dared to think of touching her beloved Anna.

"War approaches."

* * *

><p>Hans and the Duke sat in the command tent, pouring over the maps to plan their next move. They had avoided all outpost sentries before killing them, and now they were only five hours from their goal. The prince had already sent out scouts to inform them of defenses, eager to collect the data and use it; the frozen heart bitch would have no idea they were coming, and their forces having the element of surprise on their side was paramount. With a savage grin, Hans looked up at the Duke. "We are finally about to get our revenge. Arendelle is unawares, defenseless, and the easy victory will be ours!" Just at that moment, one of the scouts returned, looking sheepish. "Tell me, Mägor. We are ready to set our troops for an easy win, yes?"<p>

The sapphire blue eyes refused to look up from the map sitting on the table. "Actually, we're not." He responded.

Hans leaned a bit closer, clearly displeased with the news. "What do you mean, 'we're not'?" He questioned sternly.

Mägor grimaced openly. "I get the feeling you don't know..."

"What do I not know?" The prince barely refrained from shouting, watching the scout flinch and the Duke stand, a red dot now on the panicked face before he spoke in a trembling voice.

"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow."

_"WHAT?!"_ The auburn haired man roared, seething. This was most certainly not what he had wanted to hear.

"There was a blizzard over the kingdom, and around it for many miles. She found out about us approaching. She's ready for us, I suspect."

It took everything he had to keep from flying into a rage, but the methodical prince managed to control himself somehow. Taking several deep breaths in through his nose, the auburn haired man finally was able to clear his head to think properly. "Alright. This changes nothing. Tomorrow, we will send a courier with an ultimatum, and if they choose war, then we shall kill them."

The Duke nodded, waving awake the frightened soldier before lifting his broadsword in his hand. "Tell me, Hans. Why a courier? Why not simply fight?" Was the curious man's inquiry.

Hans smiled coldly, his hazel eyes cruel. "Ah, but perhaps a courier can find a weakness in the ranks, a hole in the defense, a weakness to exploit. They can be just as valuable as soldiers if used properly."

The Duke smiled, enjoying the clever scheme as he started on his drills. The next day, he would destroy that whore one way or another. Hans was so very useful to him, and if the price of his gifted mind was the throne of Arendelle, then the old man would more than happy to oblige. If the prince fell, then he would have two kingdoms under his law, and the ability to increase his holdings and trades. Either way, he would come out on top.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** Alrighty! Next chapter is the start of the war, but Anna along with a small number of her soldiers needs to be attached to one of three different troops. Alejandro has fewer numbers than both Elsa and Ames, but superior weaponry to Ames. and better armor than Elsa's troops. Ames has superior numbers to Alejandro, but since he gave his friend the better weapons to make up for the lack of soldiers, he has the most dismal of arms but the best of the armor. Elsa has the highest number of troops, mediocre weapons, and the worst armor, but she also has Marshmallow and her ice powers. So, who shall Anna fight beside in the next chapter? Leave a comment/review with your answer.

Anna should help out Alejandro. since he has the smallest troop size. You can't seriously let him be outnumbered by the enemy!  
>Give Ames the help! Crappy weapons mean she's needed there to even the odds!<br>Anna's place is by Elsa's side! Since her soldiers have the worst of armor, she's needed with them. TEAM PRINCEST!

Voting will **ONLY** be open for the next 24 hours! After that, it's closed so that I can start writing chapter eight accordingly. I have three endings that this may take, and which one it has depends on YOU. Aaand... VOTE~!


	8. Fated Battle

**A/N:** So, the two voters were for Anna to remain by Elsa's side for the war. And now, since only they voted, you ALL must live with their choice! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The ending has been decided according to where she was placed, and now, all I have to do is write. Only two chapters left until this fic is over, and crunch time for me. If you have yet to look up AtomicRedBoots, you need to. Right now. Otherwise you are wasting your life.

**_WARNING:_** This chapter contains vast amounts of graphic gore and violence. The war is neigh, NEIGH! Seriously though, don't even try to complain about it.

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**Shout outs-**

CobaltDusk: Well, whatever happens, just know that people voting on it may have changed the outcome for better or worse. And now, since I know you love the fighting scenes, enjoy the update of bloody battle!

**_Disclaimer:_** I do NOT own Frozen or the characters. Good ol' Walt does. I'm just that horrible aunt who takes them out for a wild night and returns them way too drunk and probably with pictures of them doing things that they really shouldn't be. This is loosely based off of the AU Frozen artwork from AtomicRedBoots. Check. It. OUT. 

* * *

><p>Ames, Alejandro, and Kristoff stood among the royals, Anna standing over a map on the table with her family around her. "Their position is in this valley, and I suspect they will send a courier with an ultimatum before daylight. Rapunzel, how would the Legion fare in this weather?"<p>

Green eyes narrowed in consideration. "Fairly well. I had them train in extreme conditions. The Mama and Papa both thought it would be wise as well." She admitted, her left hand idly resting on the whip that was on her left hip.

"Good. Eugene, what of your Raiders?"

The man scratched his scruffy goatee, a slightly worried expression on his features. "They aren't used to conditions this extreme, but they will adapt. The horses may prove sturdier than the men."

Anna nodded in thought, running her left hand through her hair. Weselton and the Southern Isles were still marching closer, and at this rate it was only another hour or two before the army would be in sight of the castle. What were they going to do? "Reine Elsa, Alejandro has the smallest of troops, so I suggest that we divide the weapons so he has the best." Ames stated calmly.

"Hmmm, that indeed would be wise. However, as you have less troops than I, I recommend you have the better armor. It would make up for the more pitiful weapons." The woman countered.

Anna looked from Ames, to Alejandro, to Elsa, suddenly considering her own troop placement. Alejandro would easily be outnumbered on the field, and Ames having the worst weapons meant that they could break mid-combat to leave his army at the mercy of their foes. Could she leave the two men to risk death with a clean conscience? However, Elsa was he queen, her sister, her lover. She had to by her side in battle, she had a duty to her people and their Ice Queen. "And I will be with Elsa's troops." She stated firmly, making her choice.

The eldest woman frowned heavily. "Anna, it may be better for you to accompany Ames, or Alejandro." She began, but the strawberry blonde simply crossed her arms defiantly.

"No. My queen and country need me. And I will not be leaving you in need, so you will not be able tell me to do otherwise."

Elsa sighed, rolling her eyes as Rapunzel giggled. "Don't get too used to giving me the orders, dear. Otherwise I may have to punish you for your insolence."

_'Oh Gods, please do.'_ The princess knight mentally pleaded, instead smirking triumphantly. "On the battlefield, it's my rules, Your Majesty."

The doors opened to see a guard enter grimly. "Your Majesty, Your Highness. Three couriers bearing the Weselton colors requests an audience with the both of you in the throne room to discuss a possible resolution before warfare." He stated rather eloquently.

The sisters exchanged worried glances, both making their way towards the door as the queen worried her lower lip, deep in though while they walked through the halls. Anna would be able to keep her safe should it be any kind of ambush, but what if the enemy learned of Anna being the only person she truly loved? She had to hide her love, she decided as they entered, pulling up her cold mask of indifference instantly._ 'Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show.'_ The platinum blonde told herself, seeing the three men waiting for them patiently, snow encrusted on their clothes due to her enchanted blizzard outside. _'Make one wrong move, and everyone will know.'_ "Gentlemen, what do your leaders want with us?" She questioned in a tone that matched the icy cold just through the windows.

One blond man stepped forward, offering a rolled bit of paper in his hand to Anna, the rime ice on her armor jutting out slightly with her agitation. "Prince Hans wishes to offer terms of surrender to you and your forces to avoid any... Unfortunate deaths that war may cause."

The queen stiffened at his words, ice blue eyes flicking over to her sister in worry as the memory of Kristoff's vision resurfaced. She buried the trace of emotions just as quickly as it had come, watching the princess break the wax seal, open the scroll, and read the contents aloud.

"Ice Queen Elsa of Arendelle, we send you these terms in hopes that we may avoid war amongst our peoples. We will withdraw our advance upon the surrender of Arendelle and..." Her voice trailed off before growing to one of outrage. "And the Ice Queen Elsa to our custody for _execution?!_ Is this your fucking idea of a joke?" The scarred woman shouted, hurling the scroll back to the man.

"Princess Anna, we request that you consider our terms as to avoid unnecessary war." The man with mousy brown hair urged, stroking his mustache before stepping towards the platinum blonde. "War may destroy everything you lo-"

He was cut off by the tip of a frozen blade pressed to his throat, a thin trail of blood moving down his skin. "One more fucking step... If you take one more Odin damned step towards her, I swear that you will have stumps where your fucking limbs are." She growled in a deadly tone, the ice on her armor growing, sharpening, chilling the air from the rapid temperature drop it created.

Elsa stiffened in worry, but kept her expression blank. "Stand down, Anna." She ordered, watching the knight reluctantly withdraw her sword.

The blond man cleared his throat softly. "It also goes on to state that Prince Hans would be willing to take Her Royal Highness, Princess Anna as his consort. To allow her to live in luxury instead of..." The words faded from his lips as the temperature plummeted, this time the queen enraged.

"We decline these terms and will see his forces on the battlefield. Now, _get out._ You have overstayed your welcome." She snarled, frost edging onto their clothing from her rage. How dare they even think she would allow anyone to touch her Anna! Oh, she will make Hans suffer for such insolence.

The trio all but fled the room, Elsa walking over to her sister and pulling her into a firm embrace, hiding her eyes in the crook of the freckled knight's neck. "I won't let him touch you. I love you so much, Anna. I can't let him-"

Anna halted Elsa's words by placing a hand under her chin, lifting her face, and kissing her deeply, leaning into her queen's slightly taller form. She felt the woman return the gesture, wrapping her arms around the ice wielder's shoulders. The princess understood exactly what Elsa was feeling; she would rather die than see her sister harmed, let alone killed.

They didn't see the pair of grey eyes watching from the slightly open doors, the figure backing away from the throne room with the utmost stealth to follow his companions. Hans would be so very, very proud of him.

* * *

><p>Anna and Elsa made their way back to the study, but passed Tarzan and Jane in the hall, the strawberry blonde looking at them in confusion. "Are you two leaving?" She inquired, still trying to think of he man as her brother; it was bizarre.<p>

"Not really. We are just going to ready the Legion. You won't see us again until after the bloody battle, so, best of luck." Jane replied, pulling her hood back up to hide her features from view.

Tarzan looked at the two sisters he never had known before, his blue-green eyes intent. "See after. Stay safe. Jane stay with Tarzan." His voice was still that gruff tone, rough and untamed.

Elsa placed a hand on each of their shoulders, rime ice sprouting on their cloaks, much to the man's dismay. When she removed her fingers, the ice shifted and lay on their shoulders like armor, her expression softer than usual, yet still guarded. "This is part of my ice. May it protect you both. Ms. Porter, Tarzan... I wish to learn about you both after this war is through. Therefore, you both must survive."

Jane smiled under the shadow of her hood, her lover reaching out to his long lost siblings as well. His calloused fingers gripped their forearms, both women feeling something surge into their bodies as well; something wild and untamed. As he removed his hands, the English woman spoke for him, knowing that more than likely he had a mouth full of fangs after using his ability like that. "Tarzan gives you some of his magic as well. May it lend you some of his speed and strength in battle. Our Legion is waiting, love. Come now."

Together, the pelt clad duo left the sisters behind, the women finally returning to the study to see their cousins, the dignitaries, Oaken, and Kristoff awaiting them. Rapunzel rest her hand on the whip on her belt, the poisoned blade on the end currently sheathed in a leather case, a cast iron skillet next to it as well. Eugene gripped the hilt of his sword firmly, Kristoff and Oaken both standing with arms folded over their chests. Ames and Alejandro worried their wedding bands, but remained resolute, clearly ready to do anything they were ordered. Anna stepped forwards, her lips set in a grim line. "Alright, let us decide the placement of our troops. The war will begin shortly."

* * *

><p>Hans sat upon his chair, cup of hot mead in hand. The tent flap opened to reveal the Duke with the three messengers he had sent. "Gentlemen! How did it go?"<p>

"About as well as you had predicted, Your Highness. They declined your terms of surrender, but Varrick saw something." The black haired man stated, motioning to the grey eyed blonde.

Varrick stepped forwards, kneeing respectfully to his prince. "I have discovered the ice whore's weakness. She and the princess are lovers. To kill Anna would be to kill Elsa."

The auburn haired man smiled at his soldier, raising his mead slightly in a toast. "Well done indeed, Varrick. You will be rewarded greatly for your service after the war. This shall be the final battle. Dismissed." He told them, the trio leaving him and the mechanized man alone.

The red occulus light moved to rest upon the younger man's face. "So, our objective is clear." The Duke stated in a clear voice, his eye alight with joy.

"Indeed. Our dear Elsa chose to fall in love while at war with us. But, love is an open door. It can allow happiness," his hazel eyes narrowed dangerously. "or pain. We will show her what kind of agony can enter her heart through that door."

Hans downed the last of his tankard, standing suddenly and leaving the tent with a deadly purpose in his face. "We move out now! Prepare yourselves for war!" He shouted loudly, his men cheering.

* * *

><p>Anna stood beside Elsa in the blizzard, the snow clinging to her armor as they waited. Oaken and Kristoff were two hulking figures among her men, though her cousin stood on the other side of the queen. Where Maximus as Eugene were was anybody's guess, and not a soul knew where the Pascal Legion was lurking. Through the thick sheet of wintry cover they could see an approaching force slowly making their way towards them, banners flying proudly at the head of the men. The strawberry blonde woman stepped forwards and turned around, looking at her men intently. "Today, we end this! If he so much as touches the queen, I swear I will kill one hundred of your idiots!"<p>

Her men stood straighter, their jaws set. Whether it was in determination or fear, she didn't care as long as they got the job done. This was her sister's life at stake, and there was no price she was unwilling to pay to keep her lover safe in this battle. The opposing army marched closer still, halting when a respectful distance remained between them, their leaders sizing up the forces. Hans and the Duke wore special glass goggles that kept the snow from their eyes, the young prince noting that he had less troops than their foes; however, he had an ace up his sleeve that only the Duke was aware of. "Infantry, _CHARGE!_" He commanded, the order rippling throughout his forces, the men marching forwards with weapons drawn.

Anna set her jaw, Ames and Alejandro both calling their men to meet the other fighters as they surged forwards, roaring with furious excitement. Ames unsheathed his sword as the attackers dashed closer, his Spanish comrade hefting his large axe into the air and bringing it down directly into the skull of a Weselton soldier, his helmet giving way as blood poured from his split head and wrenching it free with a sickeningly wet squelch. He showed surprising agility and dexterity, using his armor to deflect strikes and his axe to sever limbs, the crimson fluid spraying death across the snow, the blizzard raging on. He heard a horn in the distance as his blade tore open a Southern Isles man's gut, his intestine spilling out of the wound as his foe gurgled in agony, the gore being stepped on by fighting men around him. Suddenly, he witnessed in utter disbelief as some of his own men turned on their fellows, changing the tide swiftly. "Madre de Dios!" He shouted, now on the defensive as he fought off a Weselton swordsman as well as a Spanish warrior.

His armor save his life far more times than he had expected, taking up the swords of a few fallen warriors to help him combat his foes, hearing his own troops being felled by the surprising turn of events. When had Hans been able to turn some of his own men against him? Deep blues of the French forces also were fighting along side the enemy, the muscled man now worried for his old friend's safety. One blade slashed violently across the traitor's windpipe, hot blood shooting out of the opening like a geyser to color his plate mail red, flecks splashing upon his tan face and wild hair. He had to find Ames, had to ensure that the man was alright. He stumbled over the fallen form of a Southern Isles soldier, desperately blocking as a second man swooped in for the kill.

"Stay away from my friend, you scoundrels!" A heavily French accented voice growled as the heads of the men were cleaved from their necks, fountains of vermilion erupting from the stumps as bodies fell.

Ames quickly pulled the broadly built man to his feet, both rejoining the fray as they struggled against both the traitors and the enemy. An eerie howl slithered in from below the snow mound to their right, the unearthly sound making their bones shudder, eyes flicking around nervously as the battle raged on. Yet the mound appeared to explode, revealing a wolf far larger than anything they had ever encountered with a slender spear wielder atop his back, and another thirty spear bearers that leapt at their foes. Jane twirled her spear expertly as she remained atop the great beasts back, plunging it need into the bodies of Weselton men and the turn coat Frenchmen and Spaniards. "Tarzan, to the left!" She called, the wolf snapping his teeth at a man who had foolishly decided to come closer.

Rapunzel grinned and scurried off to help her fighters, drawing her whip out and removing the leather cover from the dagger end. She flicked the deadly length about, the poisoned blade opening terrible wounds upon those in her way, toxin seeping into their bloodstream to ensure death one way or another. Blood and gore mixed with the snow, the slurry a reddish pink concoction that sloshed under boots, at times organs being trod upon as well. The tide of battle was turning once again, the princess of Corona breaking a man's neck with her whip before stabbing another with her sword.

Hans watched the scene in frustration, deciding to abandon the conventions of war in his effort to be the victor. He raised his sword, shouting, _"CHARGE!"_ And lead the attack, rushing the field to retake the victory.

Anna's sky blue eyes narrowed dangerously, unsheathing her ice sword. "Not a chance, fucker." The warrior princess hoisted it high, shouting,_ "PAINT THE FJORD RED! ARENDELLE, CHARGE!"_

Her men roared as their blood began to boil; how dare they attack their home? The warriors of the Norwegian kingdom rushed the field as well, Elsa blasting left and right with her ice, frigid spikes tearing through bodies to leave the victims partially standing like a gruesome puppet show. The queen watched as her sister slash through men with reckless abandon, the berserker rage consuming the freckled knight as she battled. An oddly cheerful sound made it's way to the ears of the elder blonde woman, ice blue eyes glancing around for the source.

There, sitting on Marshmallow's shoulders, was Olaf. His behemoth companion bat away enemy soldiers and stepped upon them as he lumberingly ran through the battle, the smaller snowman squealing, "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee~!" joyfully, an absurd display of childish glee in the face of bloodshed.

Kristoff and Oaken fought back to back, one smashing skulls with a great hammer, the other using his stone-like fists. The large man bellowed loudly as the hammer connected with one of the rogue French soldier's faces, blood and grey matter spilling out of the other side of his skull while bone shards burst through flesh. Oaken had to admit, his armor was fairly light but kept him warmer than what should have been possible due to the troll chief's enchantments, even warding off many of the glancing blows to miss him entirely. He refused to let himself become too cocky, though; one wrong move would still see him skewered on the blade of an enemy. He looked up to see Anna and Elsa both fighting together, the princess lashing out with a sharp headbutt to one of the Southern Isles men's face before her ice sword ran through his throat, kicking the dying man off of her blade to block the next fool who targeted her queen. It was a beautiful dance of death that the young woman was creating, both terrible and captivating all at once to the former merchant.

His line of sight turned to Elsa as he crushed another foe under his hammer, the sickening crunch of bones snapping reaching his ears. She was in her fur lined tunic and black leggings, looking deadly and majestic as ice impaled all those who approached the duo, the blizzard increasing in tempo. The sounds of growls pulled his attention back to his immediate surroundings, watching as Jane nimbly leapt from the back of the large wolf and thrust her spear into the head of a male who had been trying to sneak up on the German princess, ripping it out as her blue eyes coldly sized up her next foe, the wolf busy rending limbs apart from screeching soldiers. Oaken slammed his armored foot into a man's arm, breaking it before dealing the killing blow with his weapon, looking around for Kristoff worriedly, Eugene bringing in his cavalry atop Maximus, the Riders slashing viciously at those who stood in their path.

At some point of him trying to ensure everyone's safety, he had become separated from the other man, and now it seemed that the grey skinned magical being was attempting to fight off no less than ten men at once. It was a losing battle on his own, the armorer knew it and so he started making his way towards the exhausted chief, leaving a trail of bloody and broken corpses in his wake. He could see the physical toll the constant use of magic was was taking on the man who had poured so much into armor for this very battle; Kristoff had sacrificed his own well-bring to allow him a bit more rest. Oaken was all too happy to return the favor. He gripped a man in Weselton colors and broke his neck deftly, grabbing the newly made corpse by the leg to slam him into one of the others, both toppling to the bloody snow to be trampled by the fighting warriors around them. He felt a blade break through a bit of his armor, grabbing the offending weapon and stabbing the owner with it as another strike hit him, an axe head biting painfully into his side. _"Grrraaaaaahhhh!"_ He roared in agonized fury, ripping it out and splitting open a skull with it, the men who had been focused on Kristoff mow turning on him.

Kristoff panted heavily as his right leg bled heavily from the gash on it, the limb barely willing to hold his weight by the time Oaken had arrived to aid him. He watched in horror as a spear impaled the powerful human, the man pulling it deeper into his own body to drag the soldier close enough to strike him with the hammer, crimson leaking from the corner of the Norwegian man's mouth. It was like watching Sven die all over again, the former human helpless, wounded, watching yet another person die for him.

Watching one of his very few friends fall in his place.

"NOOO!" Kristoff screeched, his magic erupting from his body violently, seeping into the mouths and eyes of the men who were stabbing the slowing man.

The soldiers began gagging, clawing at their throats as insects crawled out of their noses and mouths, maggots spilling from their ears as creatures poured from their choking bodies. A few were scratching their own throats open in an effort to breathe, but they all collapsed to the battlefield as anyone near them fled in terror, leaving Kristoff to limp quickly to catch the bloody form of Oaken as he finally collapsed. "Oaken, stay with me." Kristoff pleaded, his left hand trying to hold closed one of the many, many wounds that leaked blood at an alarming rate. "Stay with me! Think of your family, you have to make it back to them... You have to... Oaken, why...?"

The dying man grinned at the brown eyed troll weakly, struggling to sit up in spite of his injuries. He was so pale already, so cold despite all of the enchantments he had placed on his armor. "B... Beca...ause that is... vhat... friends d...do..." He took in a pain breath, coughing out more vermilion fluid. "N-now go, friend... Vin this var for us both... Ya?"

Kristoff blinked back tears, nodding at the dying soldier as Oaken numbly pressed the handle of his hammer into the troll's grasp. "Vin..."

"I will, my friend." He assured, his deep voice thick with sadness as he accepted the weapon.

He lay the man down slowly, Oaken giving him one last smile before the enchanted man turned away, standing awkwardly on his injured leg before charging with a roar of pain at the closest enemy fighters. He couldn't look back to wait for the man to pass on to Valhalla, but he would help Anna and Elsa win. For Oaken. For Sven. For all who had fallen before and after them, Kristoff the Chief of the Trolls would ensure the victory for Arendelle and protect the queen and princess.

He couldn't stand to lose his final two remaining friends.


	9. Hail to the Queen

**A/N:** I'm not dead! I've been super busy with cosplay and work, and life went insane for me. Writing has been super slow, and due to stress, writers block hit EVERYTHING hard. But here! Have chapter nine! The end of the fic comes next, and let me tell all y'all... This has been one wild ride. I hope all y'all enjoy this chapter, and I look forward to posting up the finale next!

**WARNING:** This chapter contains violence, death, blood, gore, and language. Readers, please remember that I will dismember you if you complain about the graphic nature at this point.

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**_Disclaimer_**_**:**_ I do NOT own Frozen! Disney does. This is for AtomicRedBoots on deviant art and is loosely based off of the AU Frozen series there. LOOK. IT. UP. 

* * *

><p>The Duke had no problems fighting the hordes of warriors that attacked him, he simply dismembered them with his claymore as if it was nothing before moving on to his next victim. He had one target only in his mind, and nothing could stop him from achieving his goal of killing Elsa. His men fought around him -died around him- as he made his way further into the battle, but he couldn't care less about them. Revenge was what drove him to relentlessly push through the ranks, hatred his desire as another man was beheaded, blood splashing everywhere as the war raged on around him. "Weselton! <em>TAKE EVERYTHING FROM THEM!"<em> He bellowed, the cheers from his fighters sparking a second wave of brutality.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel was fighting diligently, a quiet woman who tore open deadly wounds, or simple injuries that were laced with toxin. She swapped out her sword for her cast iron pan seamlessly to block an axe, her whip lashing out to pull the attacker close enough to touch with her bare skin. "Flower burn and glow, let your power shine. Bring what will soon come, hasten the hands of time."<p>

Her medium brown hair glowed an eerie red tone, her irises the crimson of freshly spilled blood as the man shuddered, his jet black hair rapidly turning white, his flesh sagging as he aged far too quickly, trying to weakly escape her grip. The once lost princess expertly parried a sword thrust with her pan, still singing. "Wither bones to dust, slow the aging mind. Breath in your last breath, no one escapes time. Your life is mine."

The body was ash inside clothing that slipped to the snow, tainting it with bitter black soot as other men screamed and fled. It had taken the better part of a year to discover and master the counter point to her healing ability; the death touch. The princess returned to cracking her whip about dangerously, twice slaying men who tried to sneak up on a few of her lieutenants, Eugene stabbing his foes from atop Maximus. Her green eyes caught sight of Jane as the woman jumped from atop the wolf and thrust her spear through the thin armor of one Southern Isles combatant, moving with an animalistic grace as she twirled to dodge swords, her weapon sliding free of the dying man to stab at the on-comers. Returning to her own fight, Rapunzel leaned to the left to avoid a sword to her chest, sheathing her sword to grab her iron pan instead.

This war was getting interesting.

* * *

><p>Elsa was so busy defending her troops that she didn't pay enough attention to her own surroundings, yelping in pain as a sword nicked her back before ice halted the rest of it's path. She turned to her assailant only to be greeted by a spray of crimson as he head was neatly severed from his body, the flecks staining parts of her clothing as Anna stood painted in red. "Fucker slipped by me." The princess knight panted.<p>

The platinum blonde woman swiftly cast frozen lances at a man off to their left, leaving her sister to cut down the other attackers. Elsa's gaze noted cuts on that already scarred skin, the chucks missing in the rime ice from already saving her life several times. Sleets was raining down upon the field as both sides raged on, desperation and exhaustion muddling their moves.

The queen had to fight with more practical methods, and so she crafted herself a halibard of ice, using it to kill in ways that wouldn't tax her magical reserves. She had to ensure the safety of her sister, she had to. Her dearest princess was the only thing in the world that truly mattered to her; for Anna, she would cast the world into the most treacherous of winters. She would slaughter thousands, millions even. Her stand lowered, Elsa baring her teeth at a soldier who rushed at her before stabbing his windpipe. She would do anything for her beloved knight, and damn anyone who was fool enough to stand in her way.

* * *

><p>The Duke marched on, killing anyone in his path as he locked his gaze on the icy whore that had left him an invalid. However, a blade of ice slashed at his chest, the older man leaping back to avoid having what was left of his human torso ripped open. His occulus light narrowed at the face of the young princess that blocked his way, baring his teeth furiously. "Move, child." He snarled.<p>

Her blue eyes glared at him. "You want to kill my sister? Over my dead body, you fucking idiot."

He growled low in his throat before lunging at her, his broadsword clashing into the ice weapon as their desperate battle over the queen began. The Duke blocked a stab to his face with his mechanical arm, the flat of his knocking against her ice armored shoulder. The blow cracked the frigid protection as Anna wrenched her blade free of the limb, both combatants circling each other warily. "Hmph. Not bad for a child." He admitted with grudging respect.

"Not bad for an old man." Was the curt return.

It was almost a shame to have to kill her; she would be an excellent swords woman to teach his own troops her skills. But alas, she would never be willing to train them after Elsa was dispatched. And so the Duke lunged at her, feinting left and going right as the rime ice blocked his strike, a chunk breaking off. It seemed the protective magic was wearing down from over use, and even the subzero temperatures weren't salvaging it. Soon, he would have her dead beneath his boot, and Elsa would be all his.

* * *

><p>Hans was desperately trying to keep back the warriors that leapt at him, finally slashing along one of the Corona fighter's throat. These damn Legion fighters were incredibly difficult to kill, but one by one, he injured them. His own troops were starting to beat back the German and French forces, only to have Alejandro bring a detachment of soldiers to even the odds again, the prince furious at his lack of progress. The small German troop was almost terrifying with how effective they were, moving quickly to attempt to dispatch them. While they wore little to no metal armor, they were still deadly.<p>

Another was felled, slowly regaining his ground as his hazel eyes scanned for Elsa. He hoped the Duke was having better luck finding their target, or her little sister in this mess. Another slash was blocked by his sword, unsheathing a dagger to stab some leather clad woman with blue eyes peeking over her face mask in the stomach, lowering his dying foe to the ground before removing the blade and spinning to evade another attack. His coat's arms were stained with blood, his gloves tacky with the substance while the battle continued. He had to end this war, to end the deaths, but to do that Hans had to kill the monster Elsa. If she was free, death would follow. That whore was the root of all this bloodshed, and the prince of the Southern Isles was determined to put a stop to her reign of terror once and for all.

* * *

><p>Elsa was struggling to maintain the frigid conditions of the blizzard, fight off soldiers, and worry over her own troops. She could see Anna fighting the Duke, the two combatants locked in a heated match only twenty paces away. The strawberry blonde evaded many attacks, but her rime ice had cracked in several places, completely shattered in many more. The platinum blonde had no idea how to help her from where she was; not while fighting off five soldiers with the polearm weapon in her grasp. "Your corpse will freeze in this snow!" One man shouted at her.<p>

Smirking, Elsa widened her stance. "Well that's fine by me. The cold never bothered me anyway." Was her taunting retort, three attacking at once.

She ducked to dodge one, thrusting the spike of her weapon into his chest before nimbly jumping as a blast of frost struck another male in the throat. He instantly gripped the afflicted area, dropping from pain and lack of oxygen as he clawed at the surface frantically, the ice blocking his windpipe.

The third attacker roared as a few of his fellows joined his attack, though all were batted aside by Marshmallow rather comically, the large snow creature roaring at the other men while Olaf bludgeoned them with rocks from his perch on Marshmallow's shoulders. The hulking monster's ice plates grew out more, his glowing eyes watching the enemy closely. Elsa wiped blood from her face with her left forearm, glaring defiantly as she resumed battle. Anna was counting on her, and she would win this for them both.

* * *

><p>"Very well done, Princess." The Duke grunted, holding his chest over the wound the younger woman had just inflicted.<p>

As much as he longed to see Anna dead, he had to admit that she was one of his most worthy opponents he had ever faced. With no magic and no cheating, she held her own against him with skill, luck, and quick thinking. What an ally she would have made! She was bleeding from several nicks to her face, panting slightly before she had to block an incoming strike from a traitorous French warrior and felling him swiftly. Again, Anna leapt at him with astonishing speeds, her braids trailing in the arctic winds as she slashed at the old soldier, ice sword clutched firmly in her hands.

With a grunt, the cyborg male blocked the attack and pushed her back, spinning a strike of his own at the knight, only to have it blocked at the last moment. He backed away when she dropped down and stabbed at him, the two once more circling each other. The strawberry blonde slashed twice, the second motion catching his chest once more, but only tearing through metal. The Duke knew that this would be a fight of legends, and should he fall here, he would not dare feel ashamed.

* * *

><p>Kristoff bellowed in fury as he swung the great hammer, bloody grey matter splattering across the red slurry of gore that had once been clean snow. The body clattered dully to the field, limbs crunching below his feet as the fight wore on. Red painted his chest, arms, and legs, Oaken's hammer still in his grip as the troll man bludgeoned his way across the field to locate Elsa and Anna. They were his friends, his human family. He needed to defend Arendelle and it's rulers from harm; Kristoff had sworn that much to the dead merchant.<p>

Out of the corner of his eye, the former human saw Eugene struggling against a Weselton detachment, both he and Maximus being slowly pressed further and further back from any help. Warhammer in hand, he smashed his way through the enemy ranks, determined to help the allies of his queen survive this deadly confrontation. The large horse whinnied around the sword in his mouth, his rider fighting to keep the blades away from his loyal steed. The chief finally reached the duo and struggled to beat back the troops, his leg starting to buckle. Still, he would not back down, nor give in. He would fight until his final breath left him, just like Oaken had.

* * *

><p>Anna was sore, bleeding, and still locked in heated combat with the Duke. Both of them were slowing as the length of their battle took it's toll on them, constantly forced to block not only each other's attacks, but those of other soldiers as well. The old merchant's mechanized eye was watching her carefully, wiping away the blood from his human one as they took a moment of respite. There was a sort of warriors respect between them; neither attacking as they caught their breath, bodies and crimson slush all around them for yards. "Pity, Princess Anna." He panted, the princess knight's blue eyes curious as he used her proper title and name for the first time in years. "It is a shame one of us must fall here. However, I would be glad to die at the hands of a warrior of your caliber."<p>

A small smirk edged onto her lips, bowing her head slightly at his words. "And I to you, Duke Wesley."

For a moment they stood silently on the field; two fighters giving their foe the respect that they had earned after such a long fight. For the first time, Anna was wishing that things had been different between their kingdoms. What if he had not condemned her sister? Their people standing united would have been a force to be reckoned with. However, his respect for her would never extend as far as Elsa, and thus they were fated to fight to the death. She lunged, rolling aside from his thrust as she plunged her frozen blade deep into his throat, trying to make his death as swift as possible. Even so, his weapon swung once more in his dying grip, one final attack catching her painfully hard in her left side to leave a deep gash, blood slowly flowing from the wound. "_Gah!_ Fucking damn!" She swore, yanking her sword free and letting her opponent fall limply to the snow.

The warrior princess clasped her hand over the broken plating, trying to catch her breath as she sank to one knee. She was tired, weakened from fighting the mechanized man, and dizzy from blood loss. And yet, she still had to keep fighting for her queen and kingdom. Anna stood once more, her blue armor painted with blood as it leaked down the broken plates, her sword held firmly in her hand. Nothing would stop her from defending her beloved queen. Her sister. Her Elsa.

She trudged towards where she could see the platinum blonde fighting, vaguely noticing that the winter storm had greatly lessened from the expenditure of magic. With great irritation, the princess hacked down several Weselton soldiers, snarling furiously as her scarred features lent her an air of battle-lust. As drunk of the war as she was, Anna was growing tired. She was nearing Elsa when a figure stepped in front of her, his hazel eyes wicked and his auburn hair matted with patches of dried blood. "Oh Anna. If only there was somebody who loved you." A compassionate voice crooned to her moments before who it was registered.

_"Hans!"_ She growled, her sword rearing back to cut him in half.

Quicker than lightning, his own sword flashed out and stabbed into the chest of her armor, the protective plating giving way to sharp steel. The pain took Anna's breath away, her sword falling from numb fingers as he grinned at her. Her expression was confused, her mouth opened in a silent attempt to refill her lungs with oxygen, the blonde streak in her braid partially stained with her own blood. The man leaned in as he sank his blade deeper, the edge jutting out of her back as he placed his mouth right next to her ear. "Love is an open door." He whispered to her. "And now, your death will open a door to pain for Elsa."

With a smirk, the prince yanked out the blade, the mortally wounded princess dropping to her knees as crimson flowed at an alarming rate from the new opening. She gasped for air as her trembling hands clutched at the stab wound, looking up at Hans raising the sword above his head with a triumphant expression on his features. _"ANNA!"_ She heard a voice shriek from what seemed like miles away, and quite suddenly a harsh blast of cold air threw the prince several hundred yards away.

The strawberry blonde fell to her side in agony as breathing remained laboriously difficult at best, barely aware of the hands that moved the cradle her tenderly. Sky blue eyes opened feebly as tear filled ice blue darted over her body, taking in the damage that had been done. Elsa had come to her rescue, and to Anna, that seemed highly unfair as it was supposed to be her duty to keep her lover safe. "E...Elsa...?" She wheezed, coughing out blood weakly.

"Anna... Y-you'll be okay, Anna!" The older woman promised pitifully, holding her sister close. The freckles on her smaller lover's cheeks were so dark compared to her pale skin. "Stay with me!"

Anna was struggling to remain focused, a numb hand gracelessly cupping her queen's cheek, a very weak smile on her lips. "H-hey... El...sa...?"

The queen frantically met her lover's eyes, fighting back the sobs that threatened to burst forth from her mouth to pierce the sounds of war around them. She couldn't speak; grief and sorrow had strangled her, pain blocking any words from forming on her tongue. Instead, she looked deep into Anna's eyes. The eyes of the only person she could ever love.

"D...do yuh... you w-wanna b...build..." She choked on another inhale, trying again. "Do... you wanna build... a snow..."

The hand fell from her face to clatter onto the broken chestplate, finally coming to a halt to rest across her stomach. The blue eyes were almost completely shut, and if not for the blood, shattered blue armor, and how pale she was, Elsa could just pretend that her sweet Anna was merely sleeping. The ice queen felt breathless, whimpering piteously as the reality slowly sank in. She clutched the small body tightly to her own, rocking slightly as nothing else even seemed to exist to her. Her heart was broken inside of her chest, the fragments like ice stabbing her soul as choked sobs shook her entire form. A scream was working it's way up her throat, burning like bile as it went.

_"I fear that if you are not careful, you may lead to the destruction of that which you hold dear."_

Kristoff words echoed around her mind like a damning chant. He had warned her, even shown her of this possibility! Why hadn't she forbidden her sister to fight?

_"If they do come, and we fight, I fear losing you, Elsa. I don't know what I would do without you."_

Anna's words joined Kristoff's warning, snippets of moments that they had shared making for a chorus of sweet suffering, the scream working it's way higher.

_"You have fucking ice powers? Is that why the fuck you left me alone all these years? What, you mean you couldn't have told me that like a normal person?!"_

_"Long live the Queen. Bitch."_

_"We only have each other, it's just you and me. What are we gonna do?"_

_"I think some company is overdue. I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!"_

_"We used to be best buddies, but now we're not. I wish you would tell me why."_

_"Elsa?"_ She could still hear the rhythmic knocking of a five year old Anna, the lonely and confused child that would grown into the fierce woman that she had fallen so madly in love with in spite of being sisters. The pain in her heart was almost too intense to bear, and she vaguely wondered if a person could explode from too much sorrow, the burning of her suppressed screeches growing higher still. _"Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

"ANNA! _ANNA NO! NOOO!_"


	10. Broken Ending

**A/N:** This is it guys! THE LAST CHAPTER! I am also posting a note after this as a soft of fun bit on this entire fic, such as a break down of why I did certain things and Easter eggs that can be found in this mess of a fic.

_**WARNING:**_ This contains feels, sadness, more feels, possible raging, vulgar language, gore, and maybe your salty tears of sorrow.

With love,  
>Korrupted.<p>

**Shout outs-**

To all those who left reviews for the previous chapter: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! HUWAHAHWAHWHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! *continues to cackle evilly for a weird amount of time, taking your tears of anguish for my own need to quench my evil heart's thirst for suffering*

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I DO NOT OWN FROZEN! Disney does. This is loosely based off of the artwork from atomicredboots on deviant art. LOOK IT UP.

* * *

><p>Elsa clutched the unmoving body to herself as she wailed, the blizzard ceasing from her broken heart. "Anna! Anna, <em>please!<em>" She begged, Marshmallow crushing all who tried to take advantage of her current state. "I'm sorry, Anna!"

Apologizing wouldn't bring her lover back, but it was all she could think of. After a moment, her mind started working on overdrive, latching onto her powers in hopes that she could use them to save her beloved knight. She could create life, couldn't she? Wouldn't it stand to reason that she could bring one back from the dead too? "You'll be okay, you'll be okay!" The blonde queen babbled desperately, raising her right hand as it glowed blue with power. This had to work.

Just as she began to lower it to the hole in her sister's chest, someone raced towards her. _"NO!"_ A male bellowed, gripping her wrist to halt her. "Please, Elsa, you mustn't!"

She struggled against Kristoff's hold, trying to break free. "Let me go! I can save her!" She demanded, her ice blue gaze crazed with grief.

"If you do this, she will not be truly alive! You would turn her into something not quite human. Elsa, please. Don't."

The power faded from her hand, the woman sobbing loudly as the chief kept his hold on her wrist. "Elsa, please. Let her go."

The ice wielder shook her head in sorrow. She couldn't let her go, she just couldn't do it. This was all her fault. "Please, let her go. I won't let anything happen to her." He coaxed, gently trying to pull the dead warrior from the woman's arms. "You have to keep fighting."

The words echoed in Elsa's mind like a sharp jab. Keep fighting? What was the point of it now that Anna was gone? She had failed, and nothing else mattered. The queen finally let Anna's form go, the muffled sounds of war all around her as she watched the blonde male gently lay out the dead princess, his brown gaze tender and full of sadness.

"Ice Queen Elsa... Please, don't let Hans win."

Bile churned in her stomach at that sentence, her jaw clenching at the name. Hans... He had killed Anna, her beloved knight's blood was on his hands. Slowly, numbly, the queen rose to her feet, her expression a deadly mix of heartache and murderous rage. She would kill that bastard or die trying. Cold wind whipped up around her trembling form, ice spiking up on her clothes. "He... He will_ pay_ for this..." She snarled walking into the fray.

Kristoff watched her go, her power lashing out at all foolish enough to get close to her as she hunted down her sister's killer. The man looked down at the body of Anna, his expression mournful as he took in her features. She looked so small in death, so quiet and calm. So very unlike the woman he knew her to be. He could hear Marshmallow and Olaf destroying the remaining fighters around him, the sounds of battle slowly dwindling at long last, but he didn't have the heart to look up and find out who would be the victor. A faint blue glow flickering from under her shattered chestplate drew the attention of his brown eyes, gently moving aside a braid to spot the crystal he had given her around her neck, the light fading fast.

He knelt beside her on the bloody snow, one hand over each of her wounds as his forehead gently touched hers, closing his eyes. "Na na na heyana, hahiyaha naha." The troll chief chanted, his deep voice soothing. "Naheya heya na yanuwa, Anhahe yunuwana."

He repeated the chant over and over again, tears slowly falling down his grey cheeks. He was mourning her, Oaken, and Sven as well as countless others who had fallen. Mourning, and praying to any deity who may be listening for this to work.

* * *

><p>Elsa had no idea if it was grief or rage that caused her to tremble so, but it didn't matter anymore. Anna, her princess knight, was dead and gone, and so too were her reasons for living. Everything she had done was to protect the young woman, all of her cautions and careful concealment had proved to be all for naught in the end. As she cast ice lances into a man's body, her blue orbs searching for Hans, her broken heart didn't even care if she fell in this battle anymore. What point was there in life without her stubborn sister? Tears ran down her cheeks silently, freezing on her flesh from the cold of her body. She didn't care if she won the war, just that Hans didn't make it out alive. In the distance, she saw the auburn haired man fighting his way to an escape, a coward among his men. The blonde queen recalled her halberd to her grasp, bearing down on him with a screech of heartache. <em>"RAAAAAHHHHH!"<em> He stumbled slightly, bringing up his sword to block her strike. _"MURDERER!"_

Hans' expression turned dark, kicking her back as he scoffed her. "Murderer? This is a war, Elsa! We kill or fall ourselves!" He parried her thrust, hazel eyes cold with hate. "Her blood is on your hands as much as mine!"

_"LIAR!"_ She gracelessly arced her weapon, the prince knocking it aside to cut her arm with the tip of his sword.

"I may be many things, but I am not a liar!" He snapped back, his blade snaking in to nick her side. "You began this war! You are a monster! A demon!"

The queen stabbed at him once more, but a heavy boot stomped downwards to shatter the ice shaft, forcing her to turn it into a shorter spear. "I am_ NOT_ a monster! Virdi brought his own death for attacking me!" The ice spearhead grazed his chest as he minced away.

"You murdered him with your witchcraft! Killed him!"

"HE ATTACKED MY ANNA!" She roared back, blocking a slash from the man with the shaft, the ice cracking. "He _HURT_ her!"

_"YOU MURDERED MY BROTHER!"_ Another attack broke the spear in two, Elsa discarding half to form a sword. "You put all this into motion!"

"No!" She shot back, blocking his stab only to be kicked in the chest.

"You _ABANDONED_ her, which lead her to _ME!_"

"NO!"

Another block, a backhand sending her reeling. "YOU DID THIS TO HER!"

_"NO!"_

The queen was sobbing openly, her motions sloppy as he disarmed the woman, kicking her to the crimson slush on the battlefield. "Anna's dead,_ BECAUSE OF YOU!_"

At his words, Elsa felt her already broken heart shatter more, sobbing into the snow. She had to get up, she had to face him and kill him, but no matter how much her brain told her body to stand, she just couldn't. Every time she tried, she found herself weeping harder, her fists clutching the gory slurry around her. What was the point? She had tried to protect Anna by leaving her for years with no explanation, then armed her to kill Virdi, closed off her kingdom to outsiders, and even acted aloof to anyone who called upon her all in an effort to keep her safe. Safe from outsiders, from pain. Safe from herself.

Hans raised his sword, a grim look of triumph on his face as he gazed upon the Ice Queen. Years had built up to this moment, to his vengeance, and now the bitch would be dead from his blade. Just like her whore sister. The prince of the Southern Isles took in a sharp inhale through his nose before grasping the hilt in both hands, using all of his force to bring it down. Until a punch to his face forced him to stagger backwards, the sword hitting the stained snow next to a corpse. As he shook his head to clear his vision of stars, the figure planted itself between him and his target.

"Long live the Queen." A decidedly female voice stated coldly before a frigid blade sank into his gut, knocking the breath from him until it was yanked upwards, cutting him in two. _"Bitch."_

The corpse hit the snow, strawberry blonde braids stained with even more crimson as she gripped her ice sword tightly, slowly turning to lock eyes with a disbelieving Elsa. The queen was staring up at Anna, unable to believe what she was seeing. The warrior woman stood stock still, almost afraid as their blue orbs remained fastened on each other. "Anna...?" The trembling queen breathed, half certain she was either dead or hallucinating.

Shakily, the platinum blonde rose to her feet, taking unsure steps until she was only a scant foot away from the woman standing in broken and blood-stained armor. Her hands reached out to touch her sister as the noise of battle dimmed down even more, but halted herself when she was a few inches away from touching her. Elsa was sure that the moment her fingertips touched that scarred, freckled skin, her sister would fade away into nothingness. This had to be the Gods playing a cruel trick on her, tormenting her broken mind and heart with visions of her dead lover.

Steeling her courage, Elsa finally closed those last precious inches of space between Anna's cheeks and her hands, feeling warm flesh at the contact. Her smaller lover smiled at her through her own tears, nuzzling into the touch before dropping her sword to the ground and kissing her queen passionately. The sounds of victory cheers slowly grew as the terrible battle ceased, but none of that mattered to the duo; they only cared about the fact that they could hold each other again, Elsa wrapping her arms firmly about the princess knight's waist and lifting her up.

After several minutes, the elder woman finally placed the warrior in the snowy field, kissing every inch of her blood flecked face. "Oh, Anna... Oh _Gods_, I th-thought I lost you!" She half sobbed, holding the woman firmly.

"You... You did, Elsa." She stated sadly, clinging tighter to the blonde. "I died."

The words choked the weeping woman, pulling back to look at Anna again. She looked completely normal, felt alive, sounded just like herself. Had she lost her mind after all? "Then... Is this...?"

Anna silenced her with another kiss. "Yes. I'm real. I'm back. I'm back." When she pulled away once more, her sky blue hues were sad. "But... Kristoff... This cost him greatly."

Silently, she pulled her sister along, not looking at the men around them that cheered in victory. They had defeated the invaders, Arendelle was safe. Finally, Anna motioned towards a great stone that stood amid bodies, moss and toadstools sprouting on the rocky surface. "What happened?" She heard the ice wielder question softly, closing her own eyes sadly.

_-Anna was standing at the steps to Valhalla, the Valkyrie who had lead her motioning for her to follow as the structure towered above them. A cool breeze blew from behind her, the young princess turning to see a male walking towards her. "Hello, Anna." Kristoff told her, his smile gentle in his grey toned face._

_She looked at him in shock, blinking. "Kristoff...? Did you die too?"_

_"No. I came of my own choosing." His gaze was firm. "Elsa needs you still. She's lost without you, and I fear that she will fall."_

_Her heart seized in her chest, which was quite absurd as she was already dead. "Elsa? But, I can't! I died, and it's impossible!" She was terrified for her lover, but what could she do? She was just a ghost._

_"Walk back into the light, Anna."_

_He made it sound so simple. "Did a mushroom start growing inside your ear, Kristoff? I'm. DEAD."_

_"You were. That crystal you wore? It soaked in part of your powerful love for your sister." His powerful voice stunned her into silence. "You don't have much time if you are to return."_

_A second chance? She could go back? "Show me the way back, then." She stated bluntly, her expression stern. There wasn't a moment to lose, now._

_His smile turned sad, his head shaking. "I'm afraid I can't return with you. The Orlog must remain intact." His hand gently clasped her left shoulder. "A life, for a life. There must be an equal exchange to keep all as it should be."_

_The truth slowly sank in; one of them would remain dead, the other would return to life. "But... The trolls-"_

_"Have Gispai to lead them. In time, he will be wiser and stronger than I. Elsa and Arendelle need you."_

_Tears pricked her blue eyes. This wasn't fair. "But, why? Why would you do this for me?"_

_He pushed her slowly to stand closer to the light, placing himself at the staircase instead. His skin slowly paled into human flesh, his blond hair smoothing from twig-like to soft strands, his features softer. "Because," his voice was tender, no longer powerful, wise, or slightly echoing. "That is what friends do."_

_He kissed her forehead and then smiled at her before facing the halls of Valhalla, walking a few steps before turning towards her once more. "Live. Live, and win." He told her, the man under the troll speaking with a gentle strength that she never had known he possessed._

_Clenching her jaw, the princess nodded and turned away, racing into the blinding light as she had been instructed. Tears stung more as she felt herself being pulled towards something, the winter chill biting as she returned to life.-_

"He collapsed shortly after I woke up." Anna finally finished, her voice thick with sadness. "My wounds were healed, but he turned to stone as I went to find you."

The ruler of Arendelle couldn't help but cry at her friend's sacrifice, her heart heavy. He had given up his own life to save not only Anna's, but her own as well, and it was a debt that she could never repay. Footsteps behind them caused the duo to turn, looking at Ames, Jane, Tarzan, Rapunzel, and Eugene, the French man looking utterly bewildered. "Alejandro... I cannot find him."

Anna knew that the two dignitaries had been close friends for many years, and to think one of them had fallen on the field was preposterous. Jane wiped blood from the bearded man's mouth using her cloak, Rapunzel's purple cloak positively stained with the substance. Her husband nursed a gash on his left arm, taking care to smile at the green eyed woman before facing the Arendelle duo. "Well, looks like we've won this round. I suppose we should treat the wounded and bury the dead?"

"Non, we have won the war. I suppose that the rest still applies, oui?" Ames interjected a bit bitterly.

Elsa nodded solemnly, turning back to look at Anna as she took hold of her hand and laced their fingers together. Ames was right, the war was won, but at what cost? Two friends lay dead, and the Spaniard was missing; at minimum, they had to find Alejandro. They had to know if he too had fallen or if he was merely injured.

And so, they fanned out, looking around the bodies to search for the stocky man, dealing merciful death blows to those dying in slow agony. Ames gasped when he reached near the middle of the field, seeing the powerful form of his friend laying amid the bodies of traitor Frenchmen. "Ale...jan...dro..." He choked out, falling to his knees beside the dead man. His own forces had taken away his dear, dear companion, removed any chances of the young Francisco ever meeting his father.

He cried softly as he hugged the corpse, touching their foreheads together. So much they had been through, but now it would only be him to face the world alone. No more deep, rich laughter echoing through the halls of Château de La Bête on holiday visits. No more gifts of herbed wines on Jacques' birthday. No more stern talks when he felt insecure from how others saw him.

No more them, just him.

Anna didn't know she had any more tears to cry after everything else, but the sight of the small dignitary dead managed to prove that she did. Her grasp on Elsa's hand tightened, hearing her queen struggle to quiet her own sadness at their final loss. Alejandro had stood by them time and time again, respected them as female rulers, and come to fight beside them. His son would never know the brave man his father had been, nor the kindness he could exude in times of peace. How would Maria take the news of her husband dead? Of being a widow? Who would help care for her and the baby? These and so many more questions whirled around her mind, but she had no answers.

However, the biting cold was seeping through her broken armor and chilling her to the bone, and she was still so very tired. The strawberry blonde blinked slowly, stifling a battle-weary yawn while her sister took note of how worn out the knight was. Turning to one of her men, the princess stated, "Help move Alejandro first. Treat his body with care. Bury all of our dead, and..." She frowned before finishing, "And the Duke too. He was a worthy opponent. He deserves a headstone. The other bodies of our enemies can rot in the ocean. Give the fish some supper."

Elsa bid the others a farewell, leaving Rapunzel to tend to her husband as the Norwegian duo made their way back to the castle, slogging through the reddish slurry of death. It had been a violent battle, a war that had spanned years, finally over. Two exhausted sets of blue eyes looked over the fallen they passed, each Arendelle soldier who lay dead was one too many in their minds. How many lives had been claimed by this war? How many orphans, widows, and grieving families had been created? Even Ice Queen Elsa was sick of death, her grip on Anna's hand tightening; she had lost the young warrior princess once, and she would not let it happen again.

They walked through corridors hand in hand silently, the elder sister opening the door to her chambers for them both to enter. Wordlessly, they slowly removed the destroyed blue armor, the rime ice broken almost completely off, and without a care for how much blood was on them, slipped into bed. The blonde intertwined her limbs with her dear knight's, her left hand resting on the red scar that lay on Anna's chest an inch below her sternum, her lips hovering barely two inches from crimson dyed hair, the thick lock of white-blonde hair a dark red. They were together now and forever, and they fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Elsa groaned herself awake, the sharply freezing wind whipping her long hair against her face painfully. She was disoriented, the foggy sounds of fighting dimming around her as her blue eyes opened slowly to take in crimson snow below her. War, that's right. She was at war. But what had happened? When had she passed out? A painful throbbing at her temple told her that Hans must have struck her hard there, and with a gasp she looked around, an ice dagger in her hand as she staggered to her feet. Her entire skull was pounding violently enough to make her want to be ill, trying to find her opponent as the slow cheers of victory started to rise through out the field. Where was that bastard? And where was Anna? They had been in bed together, hadn't they? Or had that been just a dream? Her blue eyes settled upon a form standing motionlessly before the crumpled body of Hans, platinum blond hair blowing with the terrible gusts of wind.<p>

The figure in frost edged blue armor turned to face her, the ice sword clear in her hand as the dagger slipped from the queen's numb one. "Anna...?" She breathed in horrified wonder.

The warrior's skin was pale, deathly pale and covered in hoar frost, blue eyes the color of dull ice, her platinum blonde hair styled in two disheveled braids. The blood stained armor was shattered, broken, and half covered in ice, her expression blank as she looked at her beloved queen. What had happened?

The memory of her pressing her hand to the wound surfaced, pouring her magic into Anna desperately. She could make new life, so she reasoned that she could bring one back to life. However, the ice that cocooned around the princess had collapsed, and the prince had come back to kill her. He had struck her, and she had fallen to the snow, vulnerable, tears of despair frozen on her cheeks.

Stumbling closer, Elsa felt horrified at the truth of what she had done. In pouring magic into her dear sister, she had taken away her humanity, cold fingers touching equally frigid cheeks. "Oh Anna..." She half sobbed, throwing her arms around her shoulders. "I'm so sorry..."

The warrior didn't move, didn't speak, didn't even breath as the queen held her, sobbing. She had lost everything she had cherished, just as Kristoff had warned. And it was all her fault. Anna was dead and now a frost knight, all because of her.

* * *

><p>She could hear herself screaming, a vague voice demanding her to calm down when her eyes snapped open. Anna was practically sitting on top of her, the scar Hans had given her glinting in the moonlight, her red hair and white streak mussed from sleep. Elsa knew her body was shaking, but there was nothing she could do about that.<p>

"Elsa, it's okay." Her strong lover soothed while holding her wrists to the sheets. "It was just another nightmare. I'm here. I'm safe. The war is over."

Yes, the war was over. It had ended only a week ago, but the damn final battle still haunted her, taunting the queen with visions of the 'what ifs'. This one was most common, but they were starting to slowly improve.

Soft lips kissing her distracted the morbid thoughts, Elsa grateful as never before that it had been just another dream. Even though the war had given all of them lasting mental and physical scars, they were safe, they were alive. And most importantly, they would be alive and together for years to come.

Or so they hoped.


	11. Author's Note

**WOW**, this has been one wild ride. First of all, I think some thanks are in order.

_I love all of you jerk-faces with all of my evil heart..._  
>To Atomicredboots: THANK YOU FOR YOUR ART! If not for your AU Frozen art, this never would have happened. Ever. I hope you never stop drawing and inspiring people.<p>

To CobaltDusk: YOU, my friend, were my biggest fan, and I can't even put into words how much you constantly reviewing meant to me. I am so glad that you fell in love with this fic and were with me through it all. You, my dear, are pure awesome sauce.

And, to all my readers: Seriously. Without you all reading, favoriting, and following, this would have stalled out back at chapter three. I love all of you, and you all rock my socks off to the hamper and back.

**The ship-**

_Row, row, row your boat..._  
>ElsAnna: Okay, honestly? Something I kinda ship, but never would have written this on just my feelings alone. Frozen had been done to hell and back in such a short period of time, and almost always from only a few angles. They either stuck close to the Disney movie, high school AU, or college AU. I fell in love with the artwork from Boots, and this just happened.<p>

**About the other AU version characters and various sexuality-**

_In the jungle, the mighty jungle..._  
>Tarzan and Jane: I had zero intent to bring them in at first, but then chapter seven happened and I have no regrets. I loved the Disney urban legend of Tarzan being their long lost brother, but how to make it relevant... Make him magical too! No human could talk to ALL of those animals flawlessly. So, he could turn into animals and talk to them! <strong><em>BRILLIANT!<em>** Jane kinda became his translator, wife, and a jungle fighter. Because why not? She could kick some ass if needed, I bet!

_I'm kinda turned on by reindeer..._  
>Sven and Kristoff: These two had to make it in. Kristoff was so asexual, it hurt. Well, he may or may not have had interest in his companion, but that is neither here nor there! I liked the idea of trollmagical Kristoff and Sven, giving them more earthen of looks. Wise Kristoff who cared about his friends, but was too jaded about humans until a simple gesture fostered a friendship between he and Oaken.

_Yoo-hoo~!_  
>Oaken: Straight. So, so, so straight. A hulking armorer with a kindness for those who are kind to him. Protective of his friends, he gave his life for Kristoff, and I liked him a lot more than I thought I would.<p>

_The bonds of brotherhood..._  
>Ames and Alejandro: Ames is gay. So gay. Married, and gay. He and Alejandro had been friends since childhood, and had been near each other almost all of their lives. However, there is a reason Alejandro's death hit Ames so hard; in university, they had been lovers. That's right! The Spaniard is bisexual with a preference for women. You better believe Alejandro had interrogated Jacques to hell and back before approving of him. Also, Château de La Bête is a reference to one of my favorite old Disney films set in France. You probably know what it is, but you may not actually <em>KNOW<em> you know it.

_Her hair glows! WHY DOES HER HAIR GLOW?!_  
>Rapunzel and Eugene: Coming in from Germany, I totally ran with the old 'cousins' theory. Hey, Disney studios loves doing that whole cameo thing, so I took it one step further. I like the idea of Eugene using his old name for his own cavalry name, and the death touch I still have no idea where I pulled that from. But, it was awesome, huh?<p>

_Disney princes are always so easy to love. And then there's **this** asshole..._  
>Hans: I wanted to make him more of a revenge driven psychopath. He was closer to his brothers, and yeah, is a bit better, but damn did I still love killing that fucker.<p>

_No mythica is permitted!_  
>The Duke: Okay, this guy was both fun and terrifying for me to write for. I kinda had to admit that he formed a grudging warriors respect for Anna during their battle because... Well, a girl much younger than him was successfully holding him off. He had to admit it was kinda impressive, but he could never let go of his distrust of Elsa for her 'witchcraft'. Sorry, Duke. You steampunked bastard.<p>

**And now, on to my note of my Easter eggs!**

_Get it out, get it out! Get these songs out of my head~!_  
>Okay, fun fact: I used lines from EVERY SINGLE SONG from the theatrical version of Frozen. No, none of the deleted songs were used, but all of the others were. From the opening credits song, to the reprise of For the First Time In Forever, every single song was honored. Be it in dialogue between characters, or even descriptions of scenes, you can find every song in this fic.<p>

_Pick a line, any line..._  
>Why I used lines from the film: Because I like honoring the source material, which is a really fluffed up version of a much darker story. I didn't use too many, and one I consciously picked was in chapter two. The rest kinda happened on their own.<p>

**On to the possible outcomes-**

_Shot through the heart, and you're to blame..._  
>Remember that poll only two people voted in? If they had picked Ames, Anna would have become a frost soldier. Now, for them to have picked Alejandro, Anna would have died and stayed dead, but Alejandro and Kristoff would have lived. So, congrats!<p>

**So, now for that ending part:**

I am known for enjoying the suffering of my readers. That's right. Your tears of heartache are my Gatorade. That also happened to show you what _COULD_ have happened as well as honoring the comic made by atomicredboots. But, mostly to make you cry.

I love you all so much for reading Frozen Hearts. I am so lucky to have had the honor of creating something that so many squealed, raged, sobbed, and table-flipped over. You guys are the best readers anyone could have asked for. Much love, many doodles, happy fappings, and lots of rainbows to you all.

- Korrupted.


End file.
